Another Chance
by TheDarkLadyKira
Summary: The Akatsuki keep dying yet they keep waking up...alive? They find them selves in a world unlike their own. Will they cope as Sasori-the new kid, Deidara-the Prep, Itachi-the President, Pein-the Goth, Hidan-the Punk, Kisame-the Jock & Kakuzu-the Pariah?
1. Sasori, Deidara, Itachi's Arrival

**AN: Haha-mother**

** Otou-san, Chichi-father**

** Otouto-little brother**

** Aniki, Nii-san-Big brother**

* * *

Sasori blinked at the light that assaulted his eyes. He examined the odd room. It was bland and artificial, and reeked of sterility. The hospital? He wondered through a fuzzy mind. He sat up surprised as the memories flooded him. The pinkette. Chiyo. Their fight. And finally his death. But he wasn't. How?

His hand drifted to his cylinder only to find it wasn't there. Skin? He looked down. Yes it was skin, human skin. He could feel his heart pounding under it, the blood pumping in his veins, his lungs slowly breathing in and out, in and out… He blinked again, mind still dull and slow. He swung his legs over the bed and almost collapsed. His legs were weak and shaky. All of him was. He felt like he'd been through hell. But then again wasn't he supposed to be there? Hell anyway. His eyebrows drew together in confusion as he made his way across the room, quickly removing the IV. The bathroom had a mirror as he'd expected. It looked like him. Red messy hair, pale skin, heavy-lidded brown eyes… He was alive and apparently young again, fifteen he'd guess. He looked down and frowned at his odd clothes. It was an apron, something thin and airy, barely protecting him from being seen. It also had no back, but someone had obviously had the good sense to give him another one to cover his back.

Sasori left the bathroom and his eyes flickered across the room noting the unfamiliar objects and startling white décor. First thing's, first, find out his location and get back to base. Perhaps Deidara knew what had happened? He mused absently glaring at his clothes. He needed new ones, these foreign…things would not do. Just as he decided this the door opened. He jumped around startled that they'd been able to sneak up on him. What was wrong with him? How long had he been out to cause he's skills to be this rusty? His heart stopped at the sight in front of him.

A woman with large brown eyes, and long brown hair tied back with a few strands falling in her face. She looked up at him teary eyed and surprised. With something halfway between a sob and a squeal of joy she grabbed him wrapping warm arms around him in a tight hug.

"H-Haha?" he stammered looking at his supposed to be dead mother. She gave another sobbed and tightened her grip, burying her head in his shoulder. Sasori turned to look at the man in front of him. He was tall and broad with short red hair and heavy-lidded hazel eyes. He stared at Sasori awed and blinked more than necessary as a tear rolled down his face silently.

"Chichi." The ex-puppet barely whispered. The man gasped softly wiping his face quickly as his large arms circled the trembling woman and stunned red head. His parents were alive. His parents were alive and hugging him.

… … … … … …

Deidara knew something was wrong the moment his eyes fluttered open. First off he was supposed to be dead, not laying on some rooftop looking at the clouds. Secondly what the hell was some little blonde girl doing clinging to his waist like some leech? Deidara blinked down at her slowly she looked like him he realized. They had the same hair color and she had his nose. She was rather cute, with her blonde her pulled away from her face with little pink clips that had tiny birds on them. Very familiar tiny birds. Deidara's fingers trailed over the bird, it was his handwork now doubt about it. But who was the kid? He continued his musing, watching her absently. This certainly wasn't expected. He'd thought he'd be reunited with Sasori no Danna. His heart panged at the loss of his friend and he was so distracted he didn't even notice the little girl blinking up at him drowsily, until she spoke.

"Why Aniki 'ad?" a sweet lilting voice questioned as she snuggled close to him. Deidara looked down at her mouth slightly agape.

"What?" he demand a bit more sharp than necessary, regretting it instantly when she flinched away and covered her face with her hands.

"'Orry, 'orry," she told him sobbing. "Uta know she not 'pposed to bother Aniki! Uta wanna spend time wit' Aniki! Uta 'orry!" Deidara shifted uncomfortably rolling onto his knees and trying to figure out how to comfort the distraught child. The blonde bomber awkwardly lifted up his hand and patted the five year old's back. The girl instantly stopped and looked up at him little mouth popping open in surprise.

"You not mad Aniki?" the girl asked suspiciously. Deidara looked down at her surprised. What had the person she obviously mistaken him for done to make the girl so untrusting? It irked him that someone who looked like him was picking on children, especially since she was that person's little sister for Kami's sake!

"No, I'm not mad, U-Uta." He assured her stumbling over the unfamiliar name. She blinked her large blue eyes at him and smiled.

"You not gonna hit?" she asked innocently. Deidara spluttered jerking away from her horrified. What the hell! What the f—king hell! Uta cowered burying her face in her hands at the Iwa shinobi's expression. Deidara took a deep breath forcing himself to calm down, knowing he was scaring the girl. He grabbed her hands as gentle is possible and took them away from her face. The girl relaxed slightly at his softer expression looking at him shyly.

"No I'm not gonna hit you," he told her, and feeling the pile in his throat continued. "H-Have I ever hit you before?" he questioned weakly.

"Nuh uh," she told him. His brow furrowed.

"Then why did you think I would?" he asked, pushing down his irritation at the implication that he was a child beater.

"Otou-san hit Uta," the child told him sadly and looked at the ground eyes tearing up again. "Uta hear Otou-san tell Aniki to hit if Uta bad." She sniffled and looked up at him again. "Uta bad, 'cause she touch Aniki when she not 'pposed to." Deidara blinked as the child looked away again small shoulders slumping as she waited, trembling for violence. He felt his heart pang for her as it filled with fury towards the innocent kid's father.

"Uta, I will never hurt you, okay?" the child nodded. Deidara almost growled with frustration knowing she didn't believe him. He lifted her head with his hand gently placing it under her chin. The child's eyes widened in shock. "I mean it Uta-chan, I won't hurt you, ever, and nobody else will either." He regretted the fierceness in his voice worrying he'd scare her, but instead her eyes brightened with hope. She reached out and grabbed his larger hand with her small one shyly. He stood up picking up the girl as he did and allowing her the wrap her tiny arms around his neck and snuggle close. Time to see this Otou-san of Uta's, the blonde bomber thought dangerously, opening the door that led off the roof into the building he stood on only to be startled by a familiar face. It was a tall woman with long blonde hair, stylishly curling to frame her pale face. Her blue eyes narrowed.

"There you are Deidara, your Father wants to see you," her eyes flickered to Uta and she froze, paling slightly. "_What are you doing with your sister?!_" Deidara didn't answer the question instead starring at the woman in front of him totally shocked.

"Okaa-chan?" he questioned weakly, causing those startled blue eyes to turn back to him. What the f—king hell? _Sister?!_

… … … … … …

Itachi froze as he looked at the ceiling above him. He was dead wasn't he? Then how'd he get here? Where ever here was anyway. The room was dark and plain, very neat. It was also completely foreign. He turned activating his Sharingan when he realized someone else was in the room. The person hit a piece of furniture, a desk Itachi realized, as he focused, and they whispered a curse. It was a civilian he decided, silently slipping out of the covers and creeping across the room. He stood behind the person a few moments watching them rummage and mutter a few more muffled curses. Why was that voice so familiar?

His hands wrapped around the person's neck and he leaned foreword to whisper in their ear, coldly. "You'll have to be much stealthier than that to sneak into my room." The person gave a startled squeal hand turning on the lamp on the desk, and turning to look at Itachi terrified. The relaxed as Itachi tensed, clearly recognizing him.

"_Otouto_?!" the Uchiha asked alarmed, reeling back suddenly. Sasuke winced looking up at Itachi sheepishly. He couldn't be more than fourteen, almost two years younger than the last time they'd met. His black eyes were sheepish and guilty looking up at Itachi with an innocence that had disappeared years before.

"Sorry, Itachi-nii-san I just wanted to borrow your laptop, my internet is acting shitty again." He admitted sheepishly, rubbing his spiky black hair. Itachi didn't waste time wondering what a _laptop_ was, but instead pulled up the cold expression he had carried the past nine years. Sasuke winced again flushing.

"I'm really, really sorry Itachi-nii-san, but I really need it for my research and Shisui-kun won't let me use his. There's no point and even bother Otou-san. So I had to try yours." he ranted looking up at Itachi beseechingly. "I would have had it back before you woke up. I swear you wouldn't even have noticed it was gone. Usually you sleep like the dead anyway, so I thought it would be easy. Really cool trick by the way. How did you get over here without me hearing you and what's with your eyes?" Sasuke said suddenly changing the subject like he had when they were kids. "Anyway can I borrow it, please, pretty please?" he begged the frozen Itachi.

Itachi looked down at his little brother, not sure what to do. Shisui was alive? How could that be, Itachi was there when he died. Itachi had killed him. Yet, here he was apparently alive if Sasuke was to be believed. Which Itachi thought he could be, his Sharingan did show it was the real him. Speaking of Sharingan how did Sasuke not recognize the family Kekkei Genkai? And how could there father be alive? Then again, Itachi's mind reminded him, you aren't supposed to be alive either.

"Take it," Itachi told him, throat dry, and voice cracking. Sasuke face broke into a wide smile as he quickly hugged his brother around the waist.

"Thank you! Thank you Itachi-nii-san!" the boy cried happily, quickly grabbing a strange device and running from the room. Itachi looked after him and fell weakly to his bed, or what he assumed was his judging by the information he'd gathered from Sasuke. Where was he? When was he?


	2. Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame's Arrival

When Pein's eyes fluttered open he was surprised to find himself looking up at the stars. His body relaxed instantly at the sight. So this was death? Looking up at the beautiful night sky, on a grassy hill, with a soft breeze? Perhaps he hadn't done too badly. The man closed his eyes, a sound of contentment, almost a purr, to escaping his throat allowing all his tired muscles to sink into the slightly damp ground. He hadn't been so at ease, so absolutely peacefully since…he couldn't even remember, probably not since he was a very small child. He allowed his thoughts to drift, not wanting to think of the bad, while he was finally happy, but unfortunately, Pein had always been a bit of a worrier as Yahiko had always claimed.

How was Konan? Would she be alright by herself? Not that she couldn't take care of herself, he knew very well she could, but who would be there on the anniversary of Yahiko's death to comfort her and keep her going? Who would help her through his own demise? What about Madara? As powerful as his angel was, she wouldn't be able to stand against the man and what remained of the Akatsuki. A scowl flittered across the man's features and his eyes finally opened to look at the velvety sky. He'd trusted the boy, Naruto, with the fate of the world and her. He sighed again rubbing his temples as he sank into the grass once more. Once they met again he'd spend the rest of eternity making it up to her. He paused, hands running along his face, no piercing, not surprising since he was in his Nagato body, but he felt young, much younger than he'd been in years.

The man sat up suddenly, realizing that perhaps his first assumption was a mistake. After all shouldn't he have seen someone else by now? The thought made him uneasy and he got to his feet to find out exactly where he was. Looking down his incline he saw it eventually smoothed out into flat land that in turn led to a large lake. Feeling an unnerving urgency he rushed towards the awe inspiring sight of the glassy smooth reflection of stars that looked like a piece of the night sky had fallen to earth. He needed to see himself.

As he approached he stumbled over a log he didn't catch sight of in the dark. The man froze eyes widening, breathe catching as his heart jumped into his throat. Shinobi didn't stumble, ever. Especially not one of his caliber. Something was horribly wrong. Feeling his muscles instinctively fall into a careful smooth walk prepared to be attacked from any direction he bent down by the water's edge and looked over. His breathing ceased for a few stunned moments.

He saw the unblemished face of his youth, red floppy hair falling to cover one of his eyes. One of his very normal gray eyes. The pupils dilated as the man's surprise froze him in spot. It was gone. Completely gone. His Rinnegan. After a few more breathless moments he finally breathed again bringing a slightly trembling hand to brush his face. The skin was shockingly soft. His fingers were as gentle and uncalloused as a new born baby's. He looked at the offending part of his anatomy accusingly; these were not his, never, never in his life, even when he'd been an innocent child had the characteristic roughness disappeared. He'd always been active playing, fighting, working, it didn't matter what. And yet…they definitely were. He'd had seven bodies, he knew what it was like to be in another's and this was most definitely his own.

"Nagato! Pein!" a familiar voice called shocking the man out his reverie. Pein turned to stare at the person running down the slope with an all too painfully familiar grin on. Pein felt his throat clench and his eyes burn painfully. His heart actually stopped beating for a few seconds as he took in the familiar spiky orange hair being blown around wildly by the wind. His breaths turned to gasps as he tried to stop the sobbing that wanted to burst through his burning throat. Pein closed his eyes getting control of his emotions. Soon his breathing was back to normal, though the happy fluttering in his stomach remained. Suddenly the off feeling he had, mattered very little. He had his best friend back. Yahiko was alive.

… … … … … …

"F—k!" the Jashinist shouted waking up in a cold sweat as he jerked up in bed abruptly, successfully entangling himself in the blankets. The silver haired man ran his fingers through his uncharacteristically mussed hair repeating the word over and over. "F—k, f—k, f—k…"

Eventually his breathing and heart beat slowed to a relatively normal pace and he looked around the dark room he now occupied. He was panting slightly as his eyes narrowed on a familiar mop of dark hair. He cursed. He should have expected this punishment. After all he had given back Jashin-sama's gift of immortality even if it was for just a moment so he could make an agreement with that damned Shinigami to give him a new life. He deserved the punishment of having to deal with that bastard for being unappreciative to his god.

Grumbling and cursing under his breath a slipped onto the paneled floor to get a better look at the familiar man. An evil smirk graced his lips. Kakuzu wasn't wearing his mask and there was a conspicuous lack of stitches. The smirk turned into a full blown grin when he noticed the shallow breathing coming from his partner. The considerably younger Kakuzu was obviously having trouble breathing. Suddenly Hidan felt almost gleeful. Looks like someone was going to do the bastard in for him! Damn Jashin-sama was good! Even his sadistic god wasn't that cruel!

Hidan kept watching until the last moment, Kakuzu's breath stopped and his heartbeat stilled. He could almost see the soul leaving the man. Suddenly he frowned, he could tell Kakuzu was dead, but something was wrong. It took him a few seconds to place his finger on it. A spark, he realized. It was the only way he could think to describe it. There was a spark of life, or, no not so much life as…chakra? Hidan's brows drew together as he leaned over Kakuzu trying to get a better feel and completely oblivious to the closeness. Yes, he could feel it now, something so dormant and small he doubted anyone else would notice it, but he'd spent so much time with the miserly man that he knew his chakra almost as well as his own. It was as if the chakra was waiting to latch onto something. Something new. But what? Hidan placed his hand on the dead man's stomach and sent some of his own chakra towards the spark. It latched onto him the second he touched it.

"SHIT!" he yelled jumping back and jerking his hand away as if he'd been burned. Nursing his throbbing hand the man eyed Kakuzu warily. Something was happening again, the spark was growing, spreading through the man's body incasing it in a bright blue. Hidan blinked, narrowing his eyes to shield them from the over bright light as he felt…a presence of something settle in the room and approach the body. What ever it was seemed to be getting sucked into Kakuzu and Hidan watched it fit into the man, spreading out and shrinking where it needed until it had settled itself in. The light faded abruptly and it took his eyes a moment to adjust back to the dark.

He quickly scrambled over to Kakuzu leaning over him, their faces a few inches apart. The chakra tendrils were settling down and helping tie that thing in place. Hidan placed his hand back on Kakuzu's stomach feeling the formally cool skin warm up and the blood flowing through the veins once more. He watched curious as a healthy flush spread over the man's tan face and he took a first breath. He opened his eyes freezing when he found a scowling Jashinist glaring at him accusingly.

"You f—king bastard, you just couldn't stay dead could you!" Hidan growled in the man's face.

"H-Hidan?" Kakuzu stuttered out as Hidan leaned back with a huff and, though he'd deny it and probably kill the person who would dare suggest _he_ would do such a thing, a pout. Hidan glared at the man furiously. _Damn, looks like Jashin-sama is still mad at me._

… … … … … …

Itachi jumped to his feet as he heard the familiar scream that signaled Sasuke was distressed. He'd be damned if he'd let his brother get hurt this time around. He threw open the door in time to be knocked over by a very solid chest and fall backwards, getting squished by a very large man. Itachi's hand shot out for the man's throat, trying to snap it quickly, so he couldn't harm Sasuke or him, but the man simply brushed him away, twisting his arm as he grabbed the wrist pinning it above his head. Itachi felt his eyes widen as he took in the familiar _blue_ face.

"_Kisame_!" the Uchiha gasped in surprised, quickly stopping his embarrassingly feeble attempts to kill or at least injure his attacker now that he'd figured out it was his friend. The killer distressed shark man rolled his eyes at the behavior, clearly thinking the Uchiha should have known the moment he entered the door.

"Yes Itachi, it's Kisame, how many other blue men do you know?" he questioned voice dripping in sarcasm, but also a little playful teasing. "Should I be jealous? You haven't replaced me, have you Uchiha?" Itachi glared at the man, feeling his cheeks grow pink, an unfortunate habit his new body was prone to it seemed.

"_Jealous? Does little Ita-chan need to tell Uncle Shisui something?_" a voice questioned half teasing half protective. Clearly Shisui disliked the large blue man pinning his younger cousin to the ground. Well, that coupled with the fact that Itachi obviously knew him well and hadn't told even _him_ about the sharklike individual. Kisame returned Shisui's protective glare with a sharp toothed smile, clearly amused with the man's bristling protectiveness of _Itachi_ of all people. Itachi on the other hand was not amused, especially when Sasuke appeared gripping a…toilet plunger? Sasuke froze, his ebony eyes widening at the sight in front of him, but mostly it seemed to stem from the fact that Itachi seemed more angry with Shisui than the weird blue guy who was sitting on him.

"Itachi-nii-san?" he asked uncertainly lowering the plunger slightly as his confused gaze switched to Kisame and filled with suspicion. "Shisui-kun?" Itachi felt a bit of affection stir in his heart at his brother's absolutely adorable cuteness. Damn! The man cursed. Sasuke was such a sweet little boy still, he was just like before he'd left Konoha. He quickly pulled up his emotionless expression trying to disguise how cute and amusing he found his brother's reaction. A plunger? Honestly. Kisame chuckled at his partner's expression, knowing him well enough to guess the cause, quickly flipping off him and springing to his considerable height in a graceful move unsuited for someone of his size. Itachi's glare shifted to his friend as he equally gracefully got to his feet.

"What's going on? Why did the blue guy have Itachi-nii-san on the ground?" Sasuke questioned innocently. Shisui, seeming to relax now that Kisame wasn't touching Itachi, turned to Sasuke with a mischievous glint in his eyes as the sides of his lips curled into a foxish grin.

"You see Sasuke when two people love each other very-" Shisui began, before he was got off by Itachi's cold glare.

"One more word and you lose your that voice box you're so fond of." The slightly shorter, now seventeen, Uchiha threatened only using some of his intimidation prowess. Shisui simply chuckled and patted Sasuke's shoulders, while he gave Itachi a cocky grin that almost made him roll his eyes, but secretly he smiled on the inside. It felt so good to even be able to see that always infuriating grin of Shisui's that screamed mischief.

"Sorry Sasuke seems Itachi wants to protect your virgin ears," Shisui chuckled at the look Itachi gave him, and quickly pulled an even more confused Sasuke out of the bedroom. "Come on," he told the boy as the walked away and quickly whispered, just loud enough so he could make sure Itachi heard, "I'll tell you later when Itachi's special friend is gone." Itachi resisted a growl as he quietly shut the door behind his equally infuriating and lovable cousin before turning towards Kisame with a raised eyebrow at the man's torn expression. He seemed to want to laugh and rip Shisui to shreds at the comments questioning his sexuality. Itachi smirked. Shisui usually got those reactions from people.

Walking over to his bed, Kisame's eyes following him the entire way, the Uchiha sat with a characteristically graceful motion. "So you died too."


	3. Sasori's First Day

**AN: I accidently skipped to writing this chapter completely forgetting about the rest of the Akatsuki. When I realized my mistake, I went back and wrote the second chapter. As a result I had two finished chapters, so I decided to up load them both.**

* * *

Sasori kissed his mother on the cheek causing the woman to smile at him brightly and stroke his hair lovingly as she attempted to hide her worry and anxiety from him. The Sasori before him had been in a coma for two years now ever since a fire burned down their home. The woman blamed herself, because she'd left him alone then to go to the market. His memories of this place had returned after a few weeks of bluffing his way through some mishaps. They were blamed on amnesia, which nobody questioned considering he'd been in a coma for years. In fact Sasori had almost convinced himself that his life in the other world was a dream, except that last week he'd finally been able to access his puppet powers and cause one of his mother's dolls to dance. It had exhausted him so much, that he'd been brought back to the hospital. He'd gotten a scolding from his doctors and parents not to over exert himself, but it didn't bother him, because he knew that it had not all been a dream and that he was in fact Akasuna no Sasori, not just shy little Akai Sasori.

"Good morning Haha," he told his mother pleasantly as he picked up the bento box she'd laid out and sipped some orange juice. The sight of the box caused the woman's happy expression to disappear. Sasori sighed and quickly hugged the woman wiping her tears.

She smiled wetly up at him. "I'm sorry Saso-chan, it's so silly of me, b-but after just getting my baby back, to have you just head straight off to high school…" The woman trailed off shaking her head and pulling away from her son.

"It's not silly," Sasori assured her. "You're just worried, you're my mother and isn't that what mothers do?" He asked rhetorically. She gave him another water smile and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, that's exactly what mothers do, now hurry up or you'll be late on your first day." She scolded lightly turning to keep herself busy. Sasori smiled to himself walking out the door. His parents had moved to Tokyo, because of a hospital located here and now he was going to start on the more prestigious schools here. The doctors and teachers were shocked that after only a month of studying that he could possibly be on the same level as their other students. His parents had been ecstatic, but also a bit worried about how they were going to pay, until the school offered one of their sought after fully paid scholarships. There was only three given out each year and ironically enough one of the other winners happened to live close by.

"YO AKAI-SENPAI!" a familiar obnoxious voice called as Sasori walked down the street. He turned stopping to find a grinning blonde running towards him. The boy was wearing the black pants and jacket of the boys uniform with a white T-shirt revealed from his open jacket. He was grinning widely, blue eyes bright, and hyper aura surrounding him. The fourteen year old skidded to a stop in front of Sasori panting from his jog.

"Hello Uzumaki-san," Sasori greeted. He'd been more than a little surprised to meet the Kyubi container in another life, but had been even more surprised, when the kid decided to latch onto him.

"Just Naruto, Senpai!" the boy chirped. Sasori mentally sighed. The hyper bundle of naivety did not seemed to realize he preferred being alone. He turned and began walking towards the school, the boy trailing behind him puppishly. Honestly, it was almost as bad as Deidara. The mention of his partner brought back, yet another thought that had been hounding him since he'd arrived and started meeting counter parts of others from his world. Could the rest of the Akatsuki's look alikes be here? It was likely that they at least existed in this world, but what were the chances of them winding up in Tokyo with him or even this country. Sasori continued on this vein of thinking, ignoring Naruto's constant chatter, until he noticed it' sudden ceasing as the large marble gate to the school appeared. He was almost through it, when he realized the boy wasn't following him. Impatient he turned to find the boy looking at the school wide eyed with awe and perhaps a little fear.

"Naruto," he said sharply causing the boy to look at him surprised. "Come on you know I hate waiting." The blonde nodded quickly latching onto his side nervous at the large estate that was their school. Sasori wasn't impressed he'd razed more elegant and expensive places than this to the ground and left their ashes still smoldering. But for the boy, he suddenly realized, this was extremely foreign and intimidating. He probably already felt anxious about a new school, but to find it so very different it must make how different he was from the others painfully plain.

Cursing his new found softness, Sasori reached over and ruffled the boy's messy blonde hair, never taking his eyes away from the front door. "Calm down Naruto, we'll be fine. If you have any trouble, come to me." Not that he'd been a true adolescent for years or he'd have any idea how exactly to deal with such normal problems. This was something civilians went through. The blonde responded by pulling back on his signature grin.

"Problems? What problems? I'll be fine! No I'm gonna be awesome! Believe it!" Sasori resisted rolling his eyes at that and instead listened to the boys ranting as they walked into the school.

"Later Senpai!" the hyper boy called as he ran towards the freshmen, who were gathering in the auditorium, to get his class schedule. The boy seemed oblivious to the annoyed looks the scared freshmen gave him. One blonde girl with a ponytail actually snapped at him, when he rammed into her accidentally. Sasori was surprised by the way he bristled at the girl's hostility towards one of _his_ brats. Sasori shook his head not really as annoyed as he should have been at the actual emotions. He sighed walking towards the office, to pick up his class schedule and get this over with.

The people in the office didn't improve his mood. They were disturbingly sweet calling him things like sweetie and honey and treating him like a wayward child. Obviously they thought because of his coma he was a little slow. It had taken all his restraint not to kill the two men in charge of the schedules, Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo. Sasori had to keep repeating in his minds the reasons why exactly he _couldn't_ kill the two men when they insisted on patting his shoulder sympathetically and walking him to his class room.

_Think of your parents, they'd be disappointed, you finally have them back don't screw it up, think of your parents, think of your parents,_ he chanted glaring at Kotetsu's head as the man chattered inconsistently. It was funny how what never bothered him, at least not so much anymore, when Naruto did it, could just grate on his nerves when someone else did.

"Well here's your class, Advance Bio Chemics with Shizune-sensei." Izumo, the more bearable of the duo, told the irritable redhead. Sasori nodded and opened the door to the classroom, with a parting nod to Izumo and glare at Kotetsu.

"Kami, that kid freaks me out, why'd we let him in again?" he heard Kotetsu say, quite loudly, behind him. On second thought if he hid the body they'd never actually find proof he killed the bothersome man. The class, of course gawked at him, with the exception of one or two in the very back and someone reading a manga. Sasori, simply blinked at them in reply, it would take more than a bunch of brats staring to unnerve the ex-puppet master.

"Akai-san?" the brunette at the front of the room questioned. Sasori nodded at her passing her the slip he'd been told to give his teachers. She didn't look very old and her innocent expression made her seem more like another student than a sensei. The woman glanced at the paper as he examined the room to see if he recognized anyone there. He noted a few others he vaguely knew from his time in Suna as a child and a few Konoha and Kiri Nin from the bingo book, but nobody worth mentioning.

"Alright Akai-san, you can go sit by Fu-chan." Shizune told him with a warm smile. The red head nodded looking around the room for this Fu person. Shizune pointed towards the person reading the manga. Sasori mentally sighed at the whispers and looks he was getting as he made his way to the back of the room. Honestly it was so…annoying, they could at least have the decency to try and whisper.

"God, he's so cute!"

"Cute, Yuki you baka, he's not cute! He's hot!"

"Dude, the only person I've seen with that hair is some Roshi-sensei and Karin!"

"Poor guy."

"Yeah, Tuso's such a freak."

"Major freak."

Sasori allowed his eyes to skim over to the girl who'd called Fu a freak. She had red hair, half unkempt and short, while the other half was long and straightened. Her matching red eyes blinked up at him from behind brown glasses. He raised an eyebrow giving her a cold look. Surprisingly enough the girl flushed blinking a few times before her mouth opened slightly to gape. Sasori barely resisted rolling his eyes at the behavior, pulling out the empty chair and sitting down beside his new desk mate.

It took his mind amount to match up the device Fu had in her ears with his memories. He almost cracked a smile. The girl was listening to an I-Pod, reading her manga perfectly content as she blew large mint green bubbles with her gum, completely oblivious to Sasori and the others whispers. She had short green hair pulled out of her face by a pink clip that framed her pleasant round face and bubble gum pink eyes. She looked friendly enough, typical cheerful high school girl, if the manga and anime his alter had been so fond of was to be believed. Well perfectly normal minus the coloring, but then again he was an undead ex-puppet, who was he to judge. The rest of the period was spent with the students stealing covert (_When hell freezes over,_ he thought glaring at one of his gawkers.) looks at him and reviewing class procedures. Fu never once lifted her eyes from her manga or removed her ear buds. Yet as soon as the bell blinked she glared at it, removed her buds and left before the rest could register the sound. She hadn't glanced at him once.

Sasori was quick to follow noting how the girls seemed to find him quote "Incredibly hot!" and had decided to "Show the bishie around and sink my claws in him before someone else gets the chance." Needless to say as he walked down the hall whispers followed. His next classes followed in the same monotonous routine, though he recognized a few people, including the ex-Mizukage and Jinchuriki Yagura, now a quiet intelligent boy, the blonde sister of the Shukaku Jinchuriki, who irksome enough, was a grade above him, and her brother, the little puppet boy who'd inherited his creations, Kankuro. By the time lunch had rolled around it he practically ran to sanctuary, aka the school roof. Unfortunately he was stopped by Naruto, who was towing a scowling brunette behind him.

"Hey, Senpai! Wait up I want to introduce you to someone!" the boy called waving his arm frantically. The other sophomores glared or smiled at the antics walking on their way to the lunchroom. Sasori closed his eyes, jaw tightening as he turned back to the blonde, who smiled up at him innocently.

"Yes, Naruto who's your friend?" Sasori questioned looking to find the boy glaring at him with obsidian eyes. Naruto's grin grew crooked as he threw an arm over the boy's shoulder. The boy glared at him huffing, but Sasori noted the faint blush and pleased look in his eyes as he looked away as if wanting noting better than to be away.

"This is Ukika Sasuke!" he told Sasori proudly. The boy glared back at Naruto a bit of real anger in his gaze this time. Sasori cocked an eyebrow wondering why the boy looked so familiar. His hair was spiky and it sort of resembled a…duck's butt? Also he could swear he'd seen that glare before and heard that name.

"For the last time Dobe, it's Uchiha!" the boy snapped tone dangerous. Naruto turned to his new found 'friend' glaring. Sasori looked at the boy shocked. Now he remembered why it was so familiar, the hair, the eyes, the expression… He was Itachi's little brother.

"I told you not to call me that Teme!" the blonde argued.

"I'll stop calling you it when you pronounce my name right, baka!" The stragglers paused to watch the two fourteen year olds yell at each other, some chuckling others rolling their eyes at the antics muttering fondly about the 'old days'. They all left with one glare from Sasori though.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sasori finally growled causing them to freeze as he massaged his temples. "Stop it brats! You're giving me a headache!" Naruto flushed looking up at him sheepishly, blue eyes wide and repentant. The Uchiha looked at the ground, slightly pink as he glared scoffing the floor with his shoe.

"Gomen, Senpai." Naruto told him and looked at Sasuke expectantly. When the Uchiha ignored him, he elbowed him in the stomach. The boy glared at the blonde who returned it threateningly, or as threatening as _Naruto_ possibly could. Rolling his eyes at the behavior Sasuke looked up at Sasori and bowed politely.

"Gomen," he told him calmly. Sasori chuckled, causing the Uchiha to glare up at him.

"Calm down Uchiha, you just remind me of someone I used to know." The boy blinked and nodded, straightening and looking at the round. Sasori resisted another chuckle, who knew Itachi's oh so special brother was so shy.

"Come on brats you can eat lunch with me." Sasori told them turning to open the door to the stairwell.

"Yeah!" the blonde shouted gleefully behind him and whispered, very loudly, to Sasuke. "Hurry up Sasuke-teme, Senpai _hates _waiting." Sasori chuckled darkly in his mind remembering another day quite clearly. It had been right after Orochimaru had left and Deidara had been dragged there kicking and screaming, figuratively, by Itachi.

"_I'd hurry up if I were you Deidara-san." Kisame had warned the blonde bomber when they'd been dismissed to start their first mission together. The blonde had glared at Kisame, before daring to turn it back to Sasori._

"_And why is that?" the boy had questioned angrily, eyes cold. He clearly hated them all at the moment. The ex-Kiri Nin chuckled darkly, darkly enough to chill normal shinobi's marrow, causing the blonde to become wary as he gave the young boy a sharp toothed smile._

"_Sasori hates to wait," he said cryptically looking towards the Puppet Master and knowing he was listening. The boy seemed to still hold onto his pride glared up at the man, in what he clearly thought was an intimidating manner, but to Sasori it looked rather like a scared child pouting._

"_So?" Kisame's smile turned wicked._

"_Do you know why we had to replace his old partner?" The Iwa nin shook his head, blonde eyebrows drawing together as he tried to remember his conversation with the Uchiha Bastard._

"_**He**__ mentioned something about defecting," Sasori's eyebrows rose, along with Kisame's at the longing note in the boy's voice._

"_Yeah, the cover story," Kisame said nodding and his gaze briefly meeting Sasori's over the nervous blonde's head. "Leader-sama didn't want to scare you away. __**Nobody**__ defects from the Akatsuki. Truth is, Sasori-san's old partner was rather lazy and he caused him to always arrive late for everything. Sasori put up with it for awhile, he can be patient when he has too, but the man finally did it one too many times…"_

"_And?" Deidara questioned unable to keep the anxiety from his voice. Kisame smirked blinking at him innocently._

"_And nothing, officially he went missing, defected. But all the same, kid, don't keep Sasori waiting." With this cheerful note the man left, leaving behind an amused Sasori and a nervous and much more compliant Deidara._

Sasori chuckled darkly turning to look down at the boys and gave them a smirk. It was the one Kisame had used when he'd picked on Deidara those first few months. The boy's eyes widened one obsidian and the other cerulean, looking a bit terrified.

"What's taking you so long brats?" he questioned, Naruto looked close to whimpering and Sasuke looked freaked out at the voice he'd used to terrorize Deidara back when he'd been so scared and obedient. They shared a look and quickly started taking the stairs two steps at a time to catch up with him. Sasori smiled, yes, it was as fun as he remembered. _But_, he thought nostalgically,_ My Brat's reactions were always more amusing._


	4. Deidara's Hectic Day and Girlfriends

Deidara was not having a good day. He hadn't had a very good summer either. He'd spent getting his step father thrown in jail for child abuse and inheriting a fortune. Uta and his mother were as happy as could be, but then again, he would think sardonically, they didn't have to deal with paperwork and running companies, yes plural, at seventeen. The only good thing that had come out of it, if he was being truly honest, was being able to be with his little sister, who worshipped the ground he walked on. And it had the unexpected benefits of being able to track down others of his world's counter parts. Like Kurotsuchi, a Kunoichi from his old village and old friend, in this world her parents owned a grocery. He'd restarted their friendship and had been pumping her for information about his former life (they went to the same school, her on half scholarship) before his memories had returned. He'd been less than pleased by how his double had led his life.

The boy had been the brat Sasori had always accused Deidara of being. Selfish, spoiled, unfeeling, and callous. The boy hadn't even _cared_ that Uta had been beaten! The bastard hadn't even had emotions beyond anger, pleasure, jealousy, hatred, and satisfaction, but most of the time he'd spent as an empty husk feeling nothing for the things around him. For the first few weeks Deidara would occasionally feel these moments of numbness starting, but Kurotsuchi and Uta had always been enough to make him feel again. It made him think every god and goddess in this world and the previous for them. The feeling was so horrifying he'd actually had nightmares about it. He got chills thinking of living like that. Thankfully the incidents had stopped occurring after about five weeks and he was the same hot headed overly emotional boy Sasori no Danna had always complained about.

So to put it plainly he'd utterly despised his alter with a passion hotter than a thousand suns, a phrase Kurotsuchi was fond of since it came from her favorite book, but he'd never loathed him so much as he did now when his alter's 'public' girlfriend had latched onto him on the way to school. The girl was a medium height, perky brunette with pretty round brown eyes, a nose slightly too big for her face, and a curvy body. Deidara hated her on sight and not just because of her haughty manners, but the dismissive and slightly repulsed look she gave Uta who quickly hid behind his leg. Yes, he'd heard plenty about this specific… Deidara paused searching for a name for her, with her nose and slightly scrunched up features she reminded him of those dogs his mother adored. A pog? Pag? No, it was pug. Yes, she remained him of a pug. The Pug, not noticing the disgust that marred his features, draped her arms on his chest giving him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Dei-chan," she said in a sultry voice fluttering long mascaraed lashes at him. Her eyes flickered down to Uta, who though she was afraid of the girl, glared right back at her while she clung to Deidara's leg. The Pug's lips curled into a sneer as a bit of malice entered those pretty eyes.

"So you got saddled with the brat again?" whined the girl releasing him with an angry huff and glaring accusingly. "It's bad enough you haven't even texted me all summer, but now you're catering to the brat. Kami, Deidara, be a man, we've talked about this don't let the Bitch guilt you into this stuff." Deidara eyes narrowed at her coldly, cutting her off as she took a breath to continue her rant. The Pug calmed quickly cowering away from his rage a bit of fear in her eyes.

If the memories of the alter were correct the Pug was very argumentative and loved to be in charge of everything. She'd dated the other Deidara because he'd provided a challenge. Battle of wills you could say. She'd relished their arguments, but always knew when to back down. The alter had been most fond of this one, in a distant sort of way you could sometimes be with a particularly friendly neighborhood cat, which was why the cold bastard had given her the dubious _honor_ of being the public girl friend. The Pug had gotten so confident that she'd been more mouthy and domineering. The alter hadn't put up with it and this Deidara sure as hell wasn't. But he was hardly going to go into the same extremes the other one had.

"Shut. Up. Un." He ordered dangerously. The Pug's eyes dilated slightly taking a step away from him and whimpered. Actual whimpered. But even the warning and memories of the cutting words that the alter had used to crush her before couldn't dampen her fighting spirit completely. It was almost enough to make Deidara respect her. Almost. If she hadn't been such a bitch.

"Don't you order me around Deidara! I'm your girlfriend you will treat me with respect!" she snapped briskly and gave Uta a withering look. "I don't know what's going on. Or why you haven't called, but you sure as hell better know better!" She finished with a haughty glare steeling her back and flipping her bangs from her eyes. Deidara considered her calmly for a few silent moments simply staring knowing his cold eyes scared her more than she'd admit, but it showed in her eyes. Damn, he really hated his alter. He had to be even worse than Deidara's memories showed to cow such a vivacious bitch. Then again examining yourself from the inside doesn't always give the clearest picture.

"Thank you for reminding me Pug-san," he told her in a clipped voice, causing the anger to return in her eyes, though they still held fear. "I almost forgot, you can consider this the termination of our relationship, un." Putting up with her a few moments was so worth the shocked and horrified look that crossed her features. She jerked back reeling, as if it was as impossible as a blue sun for someone to actually dump _her_. Deidara turned pulling a very quiet Uta along with him.

"_What?!_" a high pitched feminine voice finally snarled a few moments later. Deidara ignored her continuing along acting oblivious to the looks the other people on the street were giving them at the display. He heard her turn sharply and sprint after him clearly held up by her heels. "What the hell? What the hell?!" she called again catching up and grabbing his shoulder spinning him to face her.

"Y-you…" she began shaking with rage as she pointed her finger at him accusingly apparently at a lose for words. Deidara raised an eyebrow slightly, feeling a bit amused by the sight in front of him. "You can't break up with me!"

"I believe I just did, do you wish for me to repeat myself Pug-san, un?" he inquired polite. She reeled back again as if slapped. Deidara picked up Uta this time and quickly walked away. Predictably enough the girl shouted after him apparently stuck in place.

"No one dumps me you asshole!" Deidara turned raising an eyebrow and pointedly looking at the elementary school children near by watching curiously as their mother's covered their ears horrified at the language.

"Such a vulgar mouth, you should wash it out, un." he taunted. Perhaps it was a little callous since the, bitch she may be, girl was getting her heart ripped out and stomped on in a very public manner. But no one had ever accused Deidara of being a nice guy or Kami forbid, kind, well except his new found sibling, but that was some anomaly that always occurred when the younger ones blindly worshipped their elders. Meaningless. No matter how good it felt to see those eyes looking up at him adoringly. Or how guilty it made him feel about the actions of his past. And back to his main point the bitch had said something about Uta. That was enough of a reason. And perhaps his mother too. They got along quite well nowadays, though she did seem to see him more as stranger rather than a son at first, she was better now, though a bit clumsy and new at the motherhood thing. Okaa-chan hadn't had much of a chance to actually raise her children what with her horrible choices in men who decided to keep her in check through the kids.

"F—king bastard! There wasn't even a sorry it's not you!" the Pug shouted tears streaming down her face, not from pain, but from rage and humiliation. Deidara cocked his head to the side giving her a sardonic smile.

"Sorry, it's not me, it's _you_, un." he replied rather heartlessly, and turned away, ignoring her wordless scream of fury, quickly followed by a vulgar stream of curses that impressed him as he covered Uta's ears. Twenty minutes later he'd arrived in time to drop Uta off and was submitting to being shown around like a prize to all her small awed friends and their curious sensei. Then at last it was time to part and Deidara got to his knees pulling Uta into a tight hug and tickling her sides until she shrieked in mock terror.

"You better behave little Bird or you'll regret it," he mock threatened with a wide smile. Uta nodded smiling also as she wrapped her small arms around his neck and placed a rather wet kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, bye Aniki! Uta hope Aniki have a nice day!" Deidara chuckled at the squirming girl who kept rocking back and forth unable to stay still, her hopeful blue eyes pinning his own. Deidara smiled and ruffled her curls, twanging the clay birds on her clips, which she wore daily. The one good thing his alter had accomplished was making these small clips as a way to buy his sister's silence not realizing all he'd have had to do was ask.

"Don't worry I will little Bird. Sayonara Bird, un." He told her in farewell turning to leave as she ran off to her waiting circle of friends. He felt a smile stretch on his face seeing her being accepted so readily. He barely noticed the teacher smiling approvingly at him as he left at a full run knowing he'd need luck to get to the school in time, though he was a bit reluctant to be in the same building as the Pug and his 'behind the scenes' girlfriends. Something told him this wasn't going to be a good day.

… … … … … …

Sakura mentally groaned, cursing her alarm clock to the darkest pits of hell as she went into a full blown run desperate to get there in time. Kami that was all she needed to be late the first day of high school. And to make it worse it was the most exclusive school in Japan and she was on scholarship. And hadn't Tsunade-sama warned her how strict the school board was about their scholarships. They'd be waiting for the slightest mistake to pounce and remove her from the program. She cringed thinking of the disapproving faces and cold eyes. She'd barely gotten in to begin with despite her perfect grades and near perfect behavior and far above par test results. Her background had made them reluctant to allow her entrance and only Tsunade-sama's timely intervention had stopped them from writing her off as a lost cause. Sakura was more than a little thankful for the fresh start Tsunade-sama had made for her and didn't want to disappoint her so early or at all. And now she was going to be late!

The pink haired girl bounded foreword heart pounding hard in her throat, both from panic and exertion. Finally the gates of the school appeared before her causing her steady pounding of feet barely touching the ground as she ran to falter. Her heart soared with hope seeing the students still gathering around the lawn. Maybe she wasn't as late as she thought!

_**Shannaro!**_ Inner Sakura yelled in agreement. Most would have been a bit concerned to discover Sakura's secret, but to Sakura her Inner was as much a part of her as her green eyes and was considered perfectly normal. She was used to her other sides out bursts and hadn't even considered others reactions to it. At least Inner Sakura had always given her someone to talk to when she was lonely. With this depressing thought Sakura jerked foreword tripping. Cursing along with her Inner the girl closed her eyes tightly waiting for the impact of concrete on skin.

The hit never came in fact instead she hit something quite warm and solid. Startled the girl didn't know how to react to the arms that instantly circled her waist pulling her against a very firm well muscled chest. Sakura blushed realizing her rescuer was most definitely male and at the slight fluttering in her chest as the strong arms holding her tightly, but still comfortably into the soft material of his jacket. The embarrassment also stemmed from the absolute safety she felt in those strong arms. Sakura glanced up, her face still flushed, when he suddenly stiffened his grip slightly tighter, but still relatively comfortable.

He was tall, much taller than her and clearly older, about eighteen or nineteen she guessed, but he could pass for older. He had slim blue eyes, or at least she assumed he had two, his blonde bangs covered the left one. The rest of his hair was pulled in a high ponytail. He might have been slightly feminine looking, if his hair had been down. Put up it revealed the masculine jaw line and drew attention to his broad shoulders. His face was lovely, and his lips were full, almost girlishly so. Sakura went bright red realizing he was very handsome, but a moment later she saw the expression that made those eyes darken and those lovely lips curl unpleasantly as he glared down at her, arms tightening to an almost painful grip now that he had a good look at her. Sakura blinked in surprise at the outright fury and distaste in that gaze.

_What did I do?_ Sakura wondered a bit hurt. Her Inner was fuming at the behavior, but also panting over his looks.

_**Bastard!**_Inner Sakura accused angrily. _**We don't care how damn hot you are stop acting like such a prick! **_

_He's not a prick,_ Sakura scolded a little uncertain. The boy released her suddenly, causing the considerably smaller girl to stumble as he quickly stepped away from her and glared down at her.

_**Bastard.**_ Inner Sakura repeated. Sakura agreed with her, but didn't admit it as she straightened her shirt awkwardly looking at the blonde warily. _He wears his hair rather like Ino, _she noted suddenly, right as he spoke.

"Aren't you going to thank me, un?" he asked in a clipped voice. Sakura blinked realizing her rudeness and quickly bowed muttering a fast apology, ignoring her Inner's ranting about how she shouldn't be polite when he acted like a prick when he didn't even know her.

"Fine, un." he snapped turning on his heels with a parting glare. She blinked still shocked by his rudeness and frozen in place as he walked away. _What the hell?_ She thought to herself and felt a bit of indignant anger stir in her. It was just like back home. They'd treated her like trash there too. She clenched her fists at the memories of jeering faces and taunting words. Without realizing what she was doing the girl jerked foreword following the blonde. She'd rather die than go through that hell here too. _**Shannaro! **_Inner Sakura shouted in agreement.

"Hey!" she shouted at his back. He ignored her and something in her growled loudly in unison with Inner Sakura's growl of annoyance. "I said hey girly bastard!" She shouted causing him to come to a sudden stop. They were alone something in her noticed distantly as she marched towards the immobile boy. The others must have gone in to get to class. An odd buzzing seemed to fill her chest as her insides trembled and the adrenaline pulsed in her veins at her daring. The boy turned to look at her face expressionless and eyes cold as he took in her furious and determined expression. His expression sent a shiver down her spine. It reminded her of those killers on all those scary movies. She ignored the part of her still screaming to stop. It was quickly silence by both Inner Sakura and the anger that had been building for years. The boy raised an eyebrow as her eyes flashed pink brows drawing together as she focused in on him.

"Yes, un," he snapped tersely clearly not impressed by the girl in front of him. It made Sakura's blood bump faster at the sight of mocking in his face.

"First off you're a jackass." she snarled at him. He didn't react except to smirk at her mockingly. Her nails dug into her palms, forming purple crescents on her fair skin. "Secondly, what the hell? You don't even know me yet you still act like a pompous ass? Do you get how much of a rude bastard you come off as?" He looked down at her eyes darkly amused for some reason her anger clouded mind couldn't comprehend.

"Why should I give a damn about offending _you_, un?" he questioned sardonically cocking his head to the side as those blue eyes sparkled with malice. "Eh, Forehead." Sakura reeled back and he turned to walk away. Biting her lip hard enough that she broke the skin she trembled with barely suppressed rage, finally she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"COWARD!" she accused angrily. She froze as he turned eyes suddenly dangerous and the air suddenly heavy with something sinister. He took a threatening step towards her that made her insides tremble and made her want to flee at full speed.

"What did you call me, un?" he asked in a deep deadly voice. A shiver went down Sakura's spine, but she steeled herself, reminding herself that he wouldn't do anything, after all this was the real world not one of her books.

"I called you a coward." she replied proud of how little her voice shook. He took another slow step toward her every move calculated and filled with quiet menace. Sakura stood her ground meeting his bright eyes despite the fear that rose. The air between them was taut with tension and suddenly Sakura was beginning to regret not listening to the small part of her that had voted against this.

Seeming to sense weakness he took another step foreword and suddenly he was looming over her. Sakura felt her eyes widen in surprise. How had he gotten close so quickly? He'd only taken two steps. Right? The smirk grew on his features again and he leaned foreword causing Sakura to falter slightly stepping back. She instantly regretted it seeing a predatory look grow in his eyes like a big cat that had finally identified the lamed animal in the herd. He leaned foreword so his face was inches from hers. Sakura dug deep gouges into her palms, but straightened bravely, refusing to show another sign of weakness.

"I thought so, forehead bitch, un." He whispered softly. So softly Sakura shivered again suddenly realizing those strong arms of his, were very strong indeed, hadn't she felt the steel like muscles herself? He could snap her in two without a second thought. Yet recklessly she couldn't allow herself to surrender.

"Do you have a speech impediment?" she snapped, lifting her chin defiantly as she meet his gaze. It flickered with surprise quickly losing his threatening demeanor only to have it replaced with shock, followed by anger, then curiosity, and finally settling on a neutral expression.

"What do you mean, un?" he questioned. Sakura leaned foreword causing him to jerk as their noses bumped together. Her eyes gleamed with triumph as she turned the situation her way and with slight curiosity.

"There, you did it again. You keep saying it." she pointed out pleasantly. He blinked looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Saying what, un?" he echoed.

"Un, you keep saying un." She pointed out. He blinked his face twisting with some unknown emotion or perhaps with a lot of different ones. The boy straightened staring down at her surprised, but with lingering dislike in his eyes. Suddenly they darkened to cerulean.

"You're a baka, forehead bitch, a complete and total baka," then he leaned foreword a gleam in his eyes and said quite loudly in her face. "Un!" He smirked at the annoyance that lit the girl's expression and turned away walking into the building.

"Ass," Sakura muttered, as he opened the door, though she knew nobody would be able to hear. But to her surprise he did and he flipped her off. She growled. _That rude, cocky bastard,_ she mentally growled her Inner nodding in agreement. With a silent prayer she wouldn't see him very often she quickly trailed in after the blonde cursing her alarm clock again. If she'd gotten here on time she wouldn't have had to deal with this. She also wouldn't have finally stood up for herself, one part pointed out cheerfully, despite the unfavorable results. With this cheerful thought Haruno Sakura walked into the school unaware she'd just yelled at an international criminal and terrorist bomber for hire, well at least in another life.

… … … … … …

Deidara's day was turning out just as bad as he thought it would. First he'd had to deal with the pink haired bitch who'd killed Sasori, though if he was being honest so far that had probably been the best part. It had been fun to watch her tremble and shake, but not waver when she yelled at him. And though he hated her on principle, he much preferred dealing with even that thing than the rest of the vultures in human skins. Once his alter's 'behind the scenes' girlfriends had heard about the Pug's humiliation they'd all come clamoring demanding to know who would take her place. He'd been forced, and happily proceeded, to dump them all. It hadn't been very hard, they were just as bad as the Pug and he'd named them accordingly.

Rat, for her pointed features and how she couldn't stop telling everyone's secrets, Dog, for her blind loyalty and honestly bad looks, at least in his opinion, and Frog, for her puffed up cheeks and equally horrible ego. The only one he'd actually felt bad about was the quiet, gentle junior girl who'd his alter had dated on the side, since she wouldn't know about his sophomore girlfriends. Kaida was decent and in fact a very bearable and kind person. It made him curse his alter to the fiery pits of hell for daring to get involved with her. The girl had nodded in understanding at the excuse (the others had been ended as in a similar fashion as the Pug's) he'd given her about not wanting to be in a relationship when he realized he wasn't completely in love with her and didn't want to lead her on. She'd simply smile and hugged him tears in her eyes as she'd said she hoped they could still be friends. He hoped so to, because he intended to at least try and make up for his bastard alter ego.

He might have found the day more bearable if he didn't have to go through it without Kurotsuchi. In fact after discovering Rat, Dog, Pug, and Frog were all in his second through forth periods as well as first, he skipped them. Then he'd spent three long hours waiting for lunch and deciding which classes he was gong to get switched to. His actions were a bit cowardly he knew and hated that fact, but he couldn't deal with those girls anymore, first had been enough to make him run to the school roof and hide. This of course made him think of the pinkette. He growled in distaste. How dare she call him a coward! He, Deidara, was not nor had he ever been a coward. He ignored the part of his brain that kept saying that an S-Class criminal hiding on a school roof from a bunch of teenage girls was both very cowardly and pathetic. Instead he focused on going back over the incident in his mind.

The girl had been afraid of him, that was sure, but she'd still yelled at him. He pursed his lips wondering if any latent bravery like what had helped her fight Sasori remained in her in this world. It obviously had considering she'd kept going even after he'd released killing intent in the air. It was almost impressive. Most shinobi he'd known couldn't stand how much he'd released without breaking down, yet she, just a civilian now, a pink haired civilian at that, had. Though he wasn't sure how her hair color mattered, it just seemed relevant to him. Maybe he should keep a closer eye on the girl, he still hated her sure, but she could be entertaining. He smirked. Especially when he decided to get revenge for Sasori. Murdering his partner he could have forgiven, after years of intense therapy, but saddling him with Tobi, hell no. Because despite the, though it sickened him to admit it, mild fondness he felt for the boy, he would never under any means admit to enjoying any time during their short partnership.

Deidara sighed stretching lazily before standing up, he had thirty minutes until lunch, and he might as well explore the school while he had the chance. Opening the door that led back into the school Deidara stiffened, falling into an instinctive crouch as he heard whimpering and sounds of someone following that person in pursuit. He growled again, oh he hated it when people out numbered others, true it was different when it was maybe two against a particularly powerful opponent, but by the sounds of it, it was about five on one, and that one kept tripping and sobbing as he fled up the stairs in Deidara's direction. Sure enough a head of messy black hair appeared at the top of the stairs and tripped landing face first at Deidara's feet. Ignoring the boy for the moment, Deidara stepped around him, blocking the stairs and waiting for his pursuers to appear. When they did he grimaced in distaste.

It was some of his alter's friends a bunch of prick alters of people who'd annoyed the hell out of him in Iwa. They froze seeing their appointed leader waiting for them and clearly displeased. The one in front a rather bulky brunette named Matsu stepped foreword nervously.

"Hey Deidara-san, you mind letting us by, we need to teach the little freak a lesson." Matsu growled glaring down at the trembling boy unpleasantly. Deidara clicked his tongue in disapproval, quickly maneuvering to block the boy from view and glaring at their confused expressions.

"Don't touch him, un." he ordered briskly. Matsu and the others blinked seeming unsure of what to do, they all looked towards Matsu expectantly, who in turn simply starred at Deidara.

"What?" he asked blankly. Deidara glared at him wondering if he really was as slow as his alter thought he'd been.

"Don't touch him, un." repeated Deidara very slowly and clearly as if speaking to a five year old, a bit of derision creeping in his voice. Wait, on second thought Uta was a thousand times more intelligent than this idiot, the blonde decided staring at the blank expression the other boy wore.

"B-but-" one of the others stuttered out in shock causing Deidara's cold blue eyes to focus in on him.

"Leave, un," he ordered.

"Deidara!" protested Matsu indignantly. A cold and chilling aura filled the air as Deidara released his killing intent. They shivered taking a step back. The blonde smirked. Yeah, he still had it. A picture of glaring green eyes seemingly unbothered by his intimidation ran through his mind trying to counter this thought, but he quickly squashed it frowning slightly.

"Leave, un," he repeated dangerously and they did without a second thought, tripping over each other in the process. Huffing and cursing the bothersome pinkette he turned to find the boy he'd rescued staring at him awed.

The boy was lean, with a rather childish air, judging by the large innocent brown eye peeking out from behind his hands. He had a large orange scarf wrapped around his lower face and another one hiding his left side, Deidara realized as the boy lowered his hands. Deidara's mouth dropped as he connected the pieces. Spiky black hair, brown right eye, mind blaring orange…

"_Tobi?!_"


	5. Itachi and the Chrysanthemums

**AN: Sorry for the delay. _Yes_ I do plan to continue I just had trouble with this chapter and was having a difficult week. Someone I know, I won't say who, recently died and I didn't feel up to writing. **

* * *

Itachi sighed. Sabaku Temari was not very happy with him it seemed. The girl had cornered him, more or less, as soon as he walked on the school grounds. His old self had become the student body president last year, an incident that marveled him considering his old self had been openly and truly disdainful of everyone who was not related to him, and quite a few of whom were. Temari, being Vice President, had to pull up the slack of the pre-school preparing because she hadn't been able to contact him. Something she'd deemed suspicious since his old self's Obsessive Compulsive tendencies had included the hierarchy of their school. She'd even gone so far to accuse him of avoiding her. He'd denied it of course. And it had been true, the first few weeks, but after he'd gotten his memories he _had _been avoiding her and everyone else that didn't fall into the three categories of brother, cousin, and Kisame.

"I apologize for my inexcusable actions once more Sabaku-san, I promise you, I will try to fix and deeply regret any troubles my absence has caused you," he told her with such sincerity that her blue-green eyes lessened their glaring. Slightly, barely, a small margin, an almost nonexistent amount, but it was still there, he finally admitted to himself in her icy silence.

"I suppose you're going to give me some excuse about 'family issues'." she said at last voice dripping with biting venom and sarcasm. Itachi couldn't resist the raised eyebrow at her expression. She looked like she was sucking on a lemon, and did not appreciate the taste.

"No." he told her bluntly. She blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Before this eloquent remark answered him.

"Huh?" Itachi actually had to resist a smile at her startled expression, mouth slightly slack, eyes wide and disbelieving, her shock quickly turned to scandalized silence as he failed to repress his amusement and smiled very faintly. Her expression only increased his amusement. In neither world had he been very given to smiling, something that occurred when you were either an OCD egotistical elitist or a clan murdering maniac and S-Class Criminal member of the most famous and feared terrorist group currently in creation. Truthfully anyone would have been shocked to see him smiling. Well, perhaps not Kisame, who'd seen him slip up on occasion, or Sasuke and Shisui, but anyone else, especially his fellow Akatsuki members would be shell shocked. This line of thinking of course led him to what their reactions would be to him _laughing_. Kakuzu would probably lose a few hearts.

"I was not having 'family issues'," he replied calmly, quoting his old self's favorite, and untrue, excuse. "I was spending time with my Otouto and cousin, we rarely saw each other last year so I was trying to make up for it." He admitted and was both surprised and not by the way her eyes softened at the sentiment. He'd forgotten what the Akatsuki had learned about the change in the Sand Siblings feelings for each other. Apparently the protective love she had felt for her brothers carried over to this world too. She smiled at him eyes thoughtful, clearly reevaluating her long standing assessment of his character. It was rather refreshing considering how his old self's life had been lived to have already gathered an ally.

"Of course, I remember when I first started here, Gaara and Kankuro got pretty upset. Though they both hid it pretty well, Gaara better than Kankuro, of course," Temari told amiably pausing to see his reaction. Noting it was not one of disdainful distance that had met her previous attempts of forming less hostile relations with her President she continued. "We were really close and almost never apart. It's just the work load surprised me and it took me awhile to figure out a system that worked. Gaara took it the hardest, Kankuro mopes in his room when he's upset so Gaara was all alone. Plus Kankuro gets snappy and Gaara was still little then so he was hurt too. That summer we were literally inseperable. I felt horrible and wanted to make it up to them." Temari confided her eyes sharp as if waiting for him to mock her for her feelings. Itachi bowed his head slightly in respectful acknowledgement.

"You take good care of them." Itachi told her still sincere. She gave him a long look and finally a warm and somewhat amused smile lit up her face. Itachi raised an eyebrow questioningly causing her to snort and draw the attention of a few others nearby including a rather terrified looking freshman girl who had her pale blond hair pulled back in a ponytail with her bangs hanging in her face. Itachi froze for a second Deidara flashing in his mind. He shook his head drawing his eyes away from the girl reluctantly, a bit uneasy. Kisame had mentioned the blonde bomber's death. What would happen if he was in this world? Surely he wouldn't be very happy about it. The chaos ensuing could hurt his family, especially if he was still bent on revenge against the Uchiha.

Temari was looking at him oddly her lips twisted as if she wanted to frown and smile at the same time. She settled for a smirk and raised eyebrow. "Well, well Uchiha-san, see something you like?"

Itachi couldn't resist the horrified shiver at the suggestion as he looked towards the female Deidara who was now looking quite confident now that she had found her friends. True the girl might have been the sweetest, most generous, beautiful thing in creation, but he would never, _ever_, ever date someone who would be a constant reminder of the artist.

"No, not at all," he told her earnestly, not realizing his revulsion towards the artist crept in his tone, until too late. Temari snorted throwing the girl a curious look, and giving him one of her calculating thoughtful gazes, that for some reason told him this didn't bode well.

"Well so the rumors are true, but still vicious aren't we?" she said practically gleeful in her amusement. The sinking sensation in Itachi's stomach told them he would _not_ enjoy this.

"What rumors?" he questioned serenely. Temari smirked, some how managing to make the move look half amused, half friendly.

"That you bat for the other team," she replied slyly, blue-green eyes searching for his reaction. He remained perfectly calm, not understanding the reference. She sighed giving him an incredulous look.

"You know your gate swings the other way." she told him meaningfully. He simply gave her a blank look. She gave him another look torn between amusement and disbelief. "You know what just wait here a second." Itachi watched curiously as the girl ran towards the office and had a brief discussion with the woman their before returning with a yellow flower. With a flourish and a slight teasing smile Temari presented him with a bright yellow chrysanthemum. Itachi gently pried the flower from her hands and rolled it between his forefinger and thumb as if examining every inch of it. He stroked the petals with agonizing slowness as she waited secretly amused with her impatience.

"I see," he told her airily, before slipping it behind his ear so a bright yellow chrysanthemum contrasted with his ebony hair and now practically olive toned skin as result from excessive sun. Temari's mouth gaped slightly her eyes widening to the size of saucers once more before she abruptly burst out laughing.

"You know what Uchiha?" he raised and eyebrow in answer to her question and smile. "You are not a stuck up bastard, in fact I think I almost like you." She informed him seriously. His eyebrow rose a little higher and the grin changed to a smirk as her eyes grew serious. "But if you so much as think of my brother in the way that flower implies, I will pull your finger nails out and break every bone in your hands."

"No death threats?" he questioned casually, not too shocked by her threats. She grinned brightly.

"Nope, 'cause if Gaara likes you back, then I can't very well kill you, same goes for if you back off if he doesn't like you. Now if you got him to like you and then broke his heart then you'd be begging for death by the time I took pity on you." she chirped happily.

"I notice Kankuro isn't mentioned." he told her blandly rather liking the girl in front of him.

"Kankuro's a little homophobic and in all honesty I'm not even sure about Gaara anymore." she admitted grudgingly. Itachi nodded and then gave her a small smiling.

"Than I'm sure you wouldn't mind me enacting the same rules where my little brother is concerned." Temari perked up eyes curious.

"Your Otouto is around our age?" she questioned curiously.

"He's starting today," She nodded and smiled.

"Gaara's starting today also. Maybe we'll wind up having to baby-sit them on play dates if they hit it off." she joked, causing Itachi to smile slightly at what Sasuke's reactions to Temari's words would have been. His little brother's face could always twist in ways other human's couldn't manage, but the results were always amusing.

"Where is he?" Itachi quickly pointed him out, noting he had already found his little blonde Jinchuriki friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Next to the blonde?" she continued at Itachi's nod. "What's with the duck butt hair cut?" Itachi's mind instantly flashed back a couple years earlier.

"_Chi-chan?" Shisui began creeping into the prodigies room face uncharacteristically serious expression on the excitable eleven year old's face. Itachi, eight at the time, looked up curiously at his surrogate brother and favorite cousin as Sasuke, only three, began fiddling with his ponytail with an adorable, in Itachi's always biased opinion, smile of contentment. _

"_Yes, Shisui-kun," Itachi questioned, frowning as he realized his cousin had referred to him by that horrid nickname. He'd have thought now that he had his Sharingan Shisui would at least see him as an equal._

_Shisui crept in shutting the door quietly after he'd looked, obviously to make sure nobody was nearby. Itachi's annoyance softened into concern, sensing his cousin's distress and instinctively tightening his grip around Sasuke and shifting to cover him with his slender form protectively. Shisui eyed the windows suspiciously, but seemed to decide against closing the blinds as he sat down across from Itachi brown eyes entirely too serious for his still slightly childishly round face._

"_Itachi," he began, making his younger cousin realize just how serious he was since he wasn't treating Itachi like a kid. Through his pride at the acceptance, Itachi knew that whatever had caused it could not be good. "You have to promise me not to tell anyone, not Fugaku-sama or Mikoto-sama either." Itachi nodded slightly after a few moments of consideration. As much as it pained him to lie to his cousin, if it could make even __**Shisui**__ take it seriously it had to be something his mother, if not both his parents need to know about._

_Shisui closed his eyes and took a deep breath clearly steadying himself as he did. When he opened them he told Itachi his own Sharingan spinning nervously. "I think Mikoto-sama cheated on Fugaku-sama…with a duck."_

_There was a brief moment of silence._

"_You're an idiot."_

"_Oh come on its possible! Look at Sasuke's hair!"_

"_You are no longer allowed to speak to me."_

"_Chi-chan!"_

"_Don't speak to me."_

"_Fine than I'll talk to 'ke-chan!" _

"_You aren't allowed near my brother either."_

"'_tachi!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Why?!"_

"_I'm afraid stupidity is spreading."_

"_That's not possible!"_

"_Hn."_

"…_is it?"_

"_And thus my point is made."_

"_I hate you."_

"_Love you too."_

"_Okay besides my apparently 'contagious' stupidity, why?"_

"…"

"_Pretty please Chi-chan."_

"_Never call me that and we have a deal."_

"…"

"_Then I refuse to tell you."_

"…_fine."_

"_You're a bad influence-"_

"_AM NOT!"_

"_And you are honestly convinced he's half duck-"_

"_Which he is."_

"_So you, being you, will more than likely try to throw my little brother off a building to test his flying capabilities."_

"…_would not."_

"_You hesitated."_

"_I hate you."_

"_You already said that."_

"You aren't the first one to point out the resemblance, and yes that's him next to the blonde boy." Itachi answered smiling at the memory.

"He looks nothing like you." Itachi raised an eyebrow. That was the complete opposite of what people usually said. Temari smiled mischievously. "Well to be truthful, he's a little effeminate, and way more pretty than ruggedly handsome like you." she explained casually.

"Of course I am." he replied blandly, only a little sarcasm managing to creep its way in.

"Well it's true, you are completely delicious," she told him leeringly. Thankfully it was more teasing than lecherous, Itachi noted relieved. He really did not need something like that complicating things. "And besides lashes a girl would die for, you are hardly feminine. Little Uchiha on the other hand has girly facial structure and honestly I wouldn't be surprised if one of the upper classmen hit on him by mistake. Hopefully he grows out of it." she continued in a scholarly manner.

"Your analysis is enlightening." he replied dryly, causing her to give him a smirk in reply.

"Of course it is. We're meeting same place as last year right after last period, so that a certain someone can meet the newbies." Noting the time she smirked in good-bye heading towards the juniors section of the building, Itachi took classes with the seniors in the morning. "See ya later Uchiha-san!"

"Sabaku-san!" She paused turning to face him.

"Temari," she corrected after a moment's deliberation. Itachi barely repressed a smile at the acceptance. Perhaps schooling would not be entirely reprehensible.

"Temari-san," he began again. "Please call me Itachi." Temari blinked and smiled warmly.

"Fine then, see ya later Itachi-san!"

"Oh, and Temari-san."

"Yes Itachi-san?"

"I'm straight."

"I know."

Itachi walked away smiling softly as he stroked his flower softly, humming amused. He felt oddly light and pleased with how that went. He had an odd warmth in his chest and it took him a few minutes to realize why. Finally it came to him. He'd just made his first friend in years. Yes, things really were looking up, he thought with a smile opening the door to his high level Economics class to find a few other early arrivals.

He froze instinctively. The face was different, but the way he carried himself, the way he moved his hands in a specific manner as he spoke, his to the point yet elegantly understandable dictation, all things that his Sharingan had picked up and remembered. Itachi couldn't be mistaken. The boy looked up with amused gray eyes which quickly became coolly accessing at his frozen form. He pushed some moppy red hair out of his face and quirked an eyebrow.

"Something wrong Uchiha-san?" he questioned causing the orange haired boy, who Itachi had barely noticed to turn. The taller boy had leader's face.

"_Leader-sama_?"

… … … … … …

Hyuuga Hinata was not entirely sure how she, shy little plain her, had gotten into being voted as one of the secretaries in the student council. And from what the blonde Vice President—_Oh, what was her name? _the dark haired girl wondered guiltily—had told her the only one who mattered since the other was what she'd called a chronologically late work-a-phobic pervert. This of course did not bode well for the socially challenged girl. A pervert? She would be working directly under a pervert? And be doing all the work? The girl bit her lip. No, she shouldn't think bad things about someone she didn't know. Hadn't Temari-Yes that was it, Temari! Hadn't Temari said it nicely? Not at all mean? Hinata felt hopeful. It was likely Temari had only been joking. Her co-secretary was not a pervert, though he probably did dabble in lateness since Temari and Hinata had spent an hour alone during the summer getting ready and him still not having shown up. Temari had excused her after the hour mark saying she'd worked enough and that when the boy got there she'd make sure he caught up. Besides she had bigger problems.

It was true that Temari had been very nice, but what about the others. How would they feel about the shy little mouse of a girl they were being forced to work with? Would they hate her? Would they tease and insult her like others had? Hinata cringed at the thought. Her agonizing tenure at the all-girls school in France had not been kind. Not only had she been seen as a foreign freak, but a shy mousy, not to mention ugly one too. The only thing that had made life bearable was Neji's letters. Hinata sighed guiltily.

Neji was sticking up for her here too. When one of the older boys had started harassing her during lunch he'd protected her even though the boy was twice his size. Hinata was just thankful that large blue boy had interfered in time. Speaking of which, there was one good thing about her day. The blue boy, Hoshigaki Kisame, had been incredibly kind to her and had even helped her find the library to study in during free period. He had acted like they were friends! Hinata felt a slight squeezing happiness in her heart. And those two boys, Shino and Kiba, had been nice to her too, letting her sit with them through class, most of which they had together. Yamanaka Ino and he friend Haruno Sakura had been kind too, not minding her stuttering and inviting her to sit with them during lunch. Hinata came to a sudden halt remembering what had been eating at her throughout the entire day. Her cheeks colored at the thought.

_Such beautiful blue eyes,_ she'd thought when she'd met him. Hinata had tripped and been caught by the most beautiful boy she'd ever met. Uzumaki Naruto, a boy with sky colored eyes, sunlight hair, and a smile that made her feel warm inside. With Naruto looking at her she hadn't felt so plain, especially when he'd called her cute, after he'd seen her blush. The moment hadn't lasted more than a few minutes, before Naruto's friend, Uchiha Sasuke had dragged him away, but Hinata couldn't forget his smile or the feelings of his arms holding her.

Hinata sighed, she was so pathetic. Honestly was it any wonder Naruto had barely noticed her in last period, the only one they had together, and instead spent his time talking with Sakura, who was indeed very pretty, or Sasuke. Boys of sunshine did not like little mouse girls like her. As much as it hurt to admit it, she knew it was the truth.

Hinata sighed straightening the newly purchased chalk nervously. She'd arrived before the others and was more than a little nervous about meeting the rest of them. Temari had said the President would be coming, plus that she'd found a treasurer, since the previous one had dropped out at the last minute, and that she'd be dragging the other secretary there. So far nobody, and as much as Hinata always enjoyed being on her own, she found herself biting her lip, a nervous habit her father detested. What was taking so long? Had she got the wrong time? The wrong place? Her mind wondered around in circles uncertainly.

"Hello there," a deep male voice greeted in a casual monotone causing the girl to yelp her hand jerking instinctively, knocking the chalk off the table. With a gasp she went after it, cursing her clumsiness, only to find an elegant tanned hand already clutching it in her view. Hinata gasped jumping back startled, head jerking upward and almost colliding with the chin of a bemused upper classman.

I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Hinata managed to stutter out pale cheeks burning crimson. The boy simply smiled in a distracted sort of way that told her his mind was elsewhere.

"It's fine." he told her dismissively, quickly placing the box in its proper place. Hinata nodded, bowing her head and examining him through her fringe.

He had long black hair, luscious and glossy pulled away into a low ponytail, with bangs left to frame his chiseled face. He had soft plump looking lips, full for a man's, but not too feminine looking. Not in that face. His long black lashes, framed dark pools of ebony. His eyes were beautiful she realized, not like Naruto's, but just as beautiful and distracting. You could get lost in their deepness, a color so dark the pupil was almost indistinguishable, a few shades lighter than the iris. Hinata blinked snapping out of her daze and looking at the rest of him as he set some things out. He had absolutely no body fat on him, his limbs sleek and powerful as a leopard's. His skin was a pleasant shade of brown, darkened from exposure to the sunlight, but smooth and free of blemishes. Her eyes were drawn back to one more look of his face, taking in the perfect contours of his chin, nose, and sharp cheekbones. Was someone even allowed to be so beautiful? Naruto was just as beautiful only where he looked like a boy of sunlight, this man, he looked too mature to be referred to as anything else, was as sleek, dangerous, and exotically lovely as a black leopard.

Hinata felt her breath catch as she looked back to his face—wanting one more long look at those eyes—to find him watching her intently. She felt herself freeze completely as his eyes captured hers. The seemed too old to belong on someone so young, but then again he already had small wrinkles along his face, that were strangely enough, not unflattering. His eyes held a hint of amusement, causing Hinata to blush scarlet, but there was also the warmth of newly fond happiness and the wary distance that came from an old pain. This was quickly hidden, though; making her wonder if she'd seen it as he raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. Hinata felt something odd stir in her gut, a feeling of recognition telling her she should know who this was.

"You are a member of the student council I presume," he began politely, his deep voice holding a familiar monotone. Hinata was able to discern the barely perceivable amusement hidden in his monotone. Thanking the fates for her knowledge of stoic men, Neji among them, she nodded relaxing slightly as she realized that he must be a member of the student council and that he was basically friendly. Or friendlier than most, just less open about it.

"Your name, year and position." he demanded, not unpleasant or arrogant, but with a cool confidence that told her he was used to having orders followed.

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata, F-freshman, Sec-second S-S-Secretary." Hinata told him stuttering slightly more than usual under his intense gaze. He twitched slightly, a movement barely noticeable even to her keen eyes. It wasn't one of annoyance, but rather of recognition. Looking into his now emotionless, but no less beautiful eyes, she wasn't sure rather the recognition was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I see," he acknowledge blandly after a brief moment of silence, straightening his pony tail as he looked towards the door. The movement attracted her attention to what rested comfortably, as if it had always belonged their, in his hair. A bright yellow chrysanthemum. How had she not noticed it before? She wondered cheeks coloring. Either the boy she had, in all honestly, ogling for the passed few moments was born in November or he was gay.

_Or_, a small voice in her head suggested petulantly,_ he just likes messing with people._

"It seems the others have arrived." The boy said eyeing the door apprehensively, and suddenly frowning slight creases forming between his eyebrows, before his expression smoothed to one of polite detachment as he turned to look at Hinata.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, Junior and President. It is a pleasure to meet you Hyuuga Hinata." He told her without blinking. Hinata froze her heart skipping a few beats.

Uchiha? Uchiha Itachi? She'd been ogling Uchiha Itachi? Her mind wondered horrified, barely noting as the door opened to allow Temari and two others entrance. Hinata only snapped out of her cold daze when Itachi spoke again. His voice was distinctly cold as he spoke, something sharp and powerful in it alerting Hinata to a hidden danger causing her jerk up right to see what was going on.

"_Kakuzu._" the Uchiha heir greeted in a would-be-pleasant voice.

"_Itachi,_" the strange boy returned meeting his gaze and bowing his head slightly in a movement of respect and acknowledgement that also seemed to Hinata that he was acknowledging Itachi as superior and himself as not a threat. Itachi kept his eyes on him, but Hinata noted the slight relax in his stance and loosening in his jaw as he tilted his head in acceptance.

"Anymore surprises?" Itachi questioned airily. Kakuzu's mouth drew up in a grimace and he gave Itachi an almost apologetic look.

"The religious bastard's here and responsible, I'll explain things later," he assured him instantly noticing how his muscles once again grew taught and the air went down a few degrees his eyes screaming _kill!_ Hinata shivered, not understanding what was going on, but knowing that maybe. Just maybe she'd signed on for more than she'd bargained for. The Uchiha was bad enough, but his secrets didn't seem very little or safe whatever they were.

Temari bounded over to them grinning widely, completely oblivious to the tension I the air. "So you've meet the new guy! Ryou Kakuzu, Junior and our new Treasurer!"

Hinata mentally groaned. This was not going to end well if the look in Itachi's eyes were any indication. This was of course when the last member of their group chose to speak.

"Yo, since we're introducing ourselves, I'm Hatake Kakashi, Senior, and First Secretary. And you," he stated clearly smiling under the mask he wore, for whatever reason, as he took in Hinata. "Must be my new minion, Temari-chan was so upset when I broke the last one." The look in his eyes was enough to know for sure. Hinata bit her lip to hold in her moan of horror. He was a pervert.

… … … … … …

Itachi wasn't sure how, but he was going to make sure the rest of the Akatsuki being not only in this world, but in this school would not ruin his life or his families'. All he needed was to be a little optimistic, like Kisame was always telling him to be. After all Pein didn't seem to be a threat, Kakuzu didn't care as long as he had money, Madara wasn't here, Kisame was on his side, Hidan would be difficult, but doable, and Sasori and Deidara, despite Deidara's alters presence in this world, were unaccounted for. At least that was what he thought, before he saw his little brother and the blonde Jinchuriki dangling for their lives just outside the window, barely managing to hold onto the pinkette's legs, who was in turn had a horribly familiar blonde clutching her waist. Deidara looked up and spotting Itachi blinked a few times and grimaced. The Uchiha couldn't almost hear what he was thinking, because the same thing went through his mind.

_Well f—k._

* * *

**AN: I'd just like to explain a few things.**

**1.) Chrysanthemums are associated with homosexuality in Japan, and November.**

**2.) Temari is one of my favorite characters along with Hinata so expect to see a lot of her.**

**3.) I will be getting the Akatsuki all together, showing Deidara and Sasori's meeting, and Exlain what happened in the next, two or so chapters.**

**3.) I have nothing against Yaoi, but there will not be any in my fic for now. The realationships between the Akatsuki members is srtictly platonic and I'm not sure how the Gaara thing will be resolved, tell me what you think.**

**Aren't I mean for making you wait so long and ending it cliffie-ish?**


	6. Sasori and Deidara Meet, Sakura's Flight

**AN: First off I'd like to thank VeryWithdrawn for their well wishes. I'm feeling much better. All your guys' reveiws helped make me smile. It was an especially bad time for everyone, because the person who died was very young. I wasn't very close to this person, but some of my friends were and it was hard to watch them suffer.**

**On a lighter note here is Sasori and Deidara's reunion! Yeah! I can honestly say I'm starting to really like Soft Serve (Sasori, it's a nickname he was given after I complete chopped up his name one day when I couldn't say _anything_ right.) and Nemo (Read _Oh My Jashin! Akatsuki! _to get the nickname.) Also more Sakura, yes I know some of you hate her, but I do not. She was a bit annoying at first, but she grew on me as time went by and now is one of my favorite characters, and a pretty awesome one at that.**

**Alright, my sister recently pointed out to me that the age and grade level thing could get confusiong, so I'm putting up a guide on my profile that shows what grade every one is in.**

**I hope it lives up to your expections and gives you a few laughs!**

* * *

Deidara saw the familiar flash of red as the door opened below them. Tobi looked over the edge to see who was coming onto the roof not noticing how his new found friend froze blue eyes going wide with shock. Deidara honestly couldn't breathe as he took in the familiar features. The messy flaming red hair, the lazy looking heavy lidded brown eyes, and the slight frown and crease between his brows that made you think he was annoyed. But Deidara knew if you looked carefully at his eyes it would reveal he was in fact amused by whatever had happened.

He was different his mind noted through his shock. His face was relaxed, gentler with soft edges revealing he'd had an easy life. But he also seemed slimmer, delicate even. Deidara noted that a slight steely glint in his eyes dissuaded anyone from assuming his delicate features made him weak. Deidara let out his air finally. The sound loud enough to make the red head below him turn to look, his eyes impassive, despite the slight widening in the pupil. Deidara gulped painfully, no this wasn't his Dan-

"Deidara," Sasori greeted, the steely glint turning hard to reveal a harsh life had been lived, but the soft edges showing he was pleasantly surprised. Deidara gasped slightly. He knew his alter had never met the red head. He'd searched in vain for any memories of other members, but aside from overly blurry memories or distant snap shots there'd been nothing worthwhile. And Sasori had most definitely never appeared. Which could only mean… A grin spread across the blonde's face and before he could stop himself he did a very Tobi-ish thing.

He hugged Sasori.

… … … … … …

Naruto was confused, and Sasori was pretty sure the Uchiha was too, but the boy still wouldn't meet his gaze for some reason so he couldn't be sure. Tobi just stood there uncomfortable and smiling shyly, or at least Sasori thought he was, it was hard to tell through the scarf. Deidara though seemed very happy, and a bit embarrassed, but that was because of his rather exuberant greeting. Sasori barely resisted rolling his eyes or snorting at the behavior.

Deidara had always been a very affectionate, though repressed individual. And an incredibly lonely one. Though he had in fact left his village by choice the life of a Missing-nin had never been very appealing to the boy, who despite his vehement denials of such weakness, had longed for family and a home. Sasori had become the closest thing to a parent figure when the boy was younger and eventually they'd grown into a friendship relationship rather than a parental one. If berating the brat for his choice of art, being forced into teach him the ways of the world, and otherwise not getting along (Mostly.) could count as parental. Then again they were S-Class Criminals in an international terrorist group, so perhaps that _did_ in fact count. Those musings aside Deidara had remained _his _brat and he Deidara's Danna.

It had been throughout the years that he'd learned Deidara had never had physical affection because of his mouths, the Kekkei Genkai that allowed his special Kinjutsu, had ostracized him from his family and everyone else. Mostly because it had been assumed the Kekkei Genkai had died out after the last one who'd bared the gene had nearly razed Iwagakure to the ground. The village had responded by decimating all those bearing the gene, causing all those survivors who it had remained dormant in to go into hiding, denying their heritage and changing their name. Deidara had been a threat to their security and he'd been swiftly disposed of in a nearby village, despite his mother's protests. The boy had remained there, hated because of the oddity the villagers didn't understand, until a group of shinobi had spotted him and taken him back to the village. It was then decided that he'd be trained.

Sasori still didn't know all the details, but some discovery, probably at least slightly revolving around his family's betrayal, had caused the blonde to distrust his village and eventually turn on them, leaving after killing several shinobi who got in the way, including a few members of the already diminished clan, and taking the Kinjutsu, which his ancestor had created, with him. Afterwards Deidara had been a Missing-Nin for about a year and a half before the Akatsuki caught up with him. The result of the many betrayals and deeply cutting pain, was the exuberant, physically affection challenged artist Sasori knew and lov-loathed. Loathed, he repeated vehemently, knew and _loathed_.

Either way, it made the situation, both awkward and confusing, for those who didn't know about the shared past.

"Soooo," Naruto began dragging out the word, and causing even Deidara, who'd been pointedly ignoring everyone, to look at him. "You know Akai-senpai, Deidara-senpai?" The Uchiha looked at them curiously, from under his lashes, obviously trying to be covert and Tobi just out right watched his single visible brown eye blinking at them curiously. The two former shinobi shared a look and it was decided, silently of course, that Sasori would come up with the explanation.

"Yes, Naruto, Deidara and I know each other. We meet a few years ago at-" Sasori started trying to think of a good excuse, when Deidara chimed in.

"An art convention!" the blonde informed them cheerfully, clearly happy about his excuse that had obviously just now occurred to him. Sasori's eyebrow twitched, but was relieved that they seemed to believe this and that they were dealing with civilians, and not ninja who would have seen through Deidara interruption for what it was really.

"An art convention, we ran into each other and eventually got on the subject of whose art was superior. We kept in contact for awhile, but eventually our lives veered off in different directions and we haven't been in contact for a few years, especially not after a certain incident." Sasori continued to explain, giving Naruto a pointed look, so the loud mouth blonde would help add to this excuse. The boy's sapphire eyes widened in a sympathetic understanding and quickly whispered in the Uchiha's ear, quite loudly.

"Sasori went into a coma for about two years," the blonde explained, losing the honorific, thinking he was speaking too quietly for a normal person to hear. Then again the two people, who heard, weren't exactly normal. Deidara was shinobi enough not to react to this little tidbit and Tobi, who seemed to be taking hints of how to act from the blonde, also remained relatively calm.

"What types of art do you do Deidara-senpai?" Naruto asked nervously after a few moments of awkward (For everyone, but Sasori who liked the quiet.) silence. Deidara perked up and Sasori scowled knowing he was, yet again, going to have to listen to the brat's twisted ideas of art.

"I do not do types. I do it the only correct way, un." Deidara began digging into his bag for something. Sasori watched blandly as the three teenagers looked on awed as Deidara flawlessly and deftly made a delicate bird out of his clay. With one final smooth over with his finger the blonde proudly presented it for inspection.

"Cool!" Naruto told him appreciatively, admiring the bird, to the other blonde's deep pleasure, from all sides a rather thoughtful and envious look in his eyes. Even the Uchiha seemed impressed leaning foreword to get a closer look and missing Deidara's glower. Sasori cocked an eyebrow wondering at the hostile attitude only to have the blonde mouth 'Later' at him as he quickly snatched the bird away.

"It isn't quite finished, yet," Deidara admitted pouting slightly. Sasori resisted an inappropriate chuckle, noting the way the blonde eyed his blank palms accusingly. "It's rather hard to get the right amount of explosives…legally anyway." Sasori resisted another chuckle at the expressions on the Uchiha and Naruto's faces. Naruto's mouth twitched as if wanting to smile and gape at the blonde at the same time, clearly finding the words amusing, but deeply disturbing because of the casual, and _sincere_ way the older blonde longed for explosives. The Uchiha looked torn between thinking it was a joke and calling the boom squad right then and there.

"Explosives?" Naruto finally managed to squeak out, to Sasori's never ending amusement. Deidara gave him a 'what a stupid question' look and nodded, before his maniac cheerful expression was back.

"Of course," Deidara told him like it was the most obvious and natural thing in the world. This caused even Tobi to raise an eyebrow. Deidara continued clearly exasperated, which Sasori found even more amusing than the other's twitchiness, which his companions did not instantly click with his psychotic style of choice.

"Art is like life, only beautiful because it is so brief, transient, un. My art lives because it also dies, making it all the more beautiful, un." Deidara explained sounding not only reasonable, but sane enough that the Uchiha, in Sasori's opinion, looked less eager to call the boom squad. Sasori on the other hand snorted.

"What's the point of something that disappears as soon as it's born? Art is meant to be eternal, lasting forever preserved for generations to come. Your art is nothing short of a farce, a mockery to true art." Sasori told him derisively. Deidara's blue eyes turned and narrowed at him angrily, before the boy opened his mouth to argue. The familiar expression and action made Sasori relax and almost smile. Things were back to how they should be.

… … … … … …

Sakura was being paranoid she was sure of it. She couldn't help, but feel she was being watched. It was absurd of course, but that didn't ease her paranoia. With a sigh she gave in and looked over her shoulder, knowing that the library row would be just as empty as the past ten times she checked. But unlike those other times she was rewarded with a flash of green hair disappearing around the corner. Sakura rolled her eyes turning back to get the book she'd been looking for. It was probably just another student look-

_Wait green?_ She froze feeling eyes on her as her mind finally processed what she'd seen. She was so startled to find a pair of _gold_ eyes starring at her inquisitively she almost dropped her book. He wore an oversized version of the black male jacket, half his face covered as he cringed into it realizing he'd been caught. Sakura resisted gaping at him as she took in his skin color, half white, half black split perfectly in the middle. Her eyes trailed over his, form noting that he was almost three feet taller than her diminutive height. She wondered if the split went all the-

Sakura's head shot back up blushing a bright pink that deepened into a dark red when she found his wary gold eyes watching her reaction. She mentally shook herself scolding for starring at him like he was some zoo animal. Just because he was unusually colored didn't mean she had a right to completely forget her manners. _**Not like we have any right to talk,**_ Inner Sakura pointed out blithely.

"Hi there I'm Sakura," she greeted with a smile. He blinked and jerked his chin down into the jacket in what Sakura interoperated as a nod. Feeling a little awkward with the position she was in, hand reaching above her while she was half turned in his direction, Sakura dropped her arms to her side.

"Who are you?" she asked taking a slow step foreword only to have him flinch into his jacket. Freezing, she slowly, ever so slowly, raised her hands in front of her and took a step back. Her smile faltered and disappeared as she continued to back up until the tension in the air relaxed. Sakura's heart pounded hard in her chest as she realized why the wary curious air the boy gave off was familiar, it was just like the one her mother's patients gave off.

"Is this better?" she questioned voice barely a breath of air, but still audible. His chin dove down in another nod and she held carefully still allowing him to examine her. Seeming to decide she wasn't much of a threat he nodded to himself and slowly backed away eyes on her the entire time before he side stepped into the next row. She held still until his footsteps had disappeared and with a sigh she relaxed.

_What happened to him?_ She wondered to herself. Her Inner snorted, thinking of the type of people her mother met with.

_**He's a nut job like we are.**_ Inner Sakura informed her scathingly a bit unnerved by the encounter.

_Oh shut up._ Sakura demanded and sighed at the silence in her own mind. She had no place to call anyone a nut job when she herself had what her mother would no doubt diagnosis as a split personality. Or maybe she'd just say she was bi-polar. Sakura simply sighed again, as she'd been doing all day.

This place was odd, not only were people as oddly colored and varied as her, but some of them were really freaky. Like that blue guy who looked like a shark. He'd helped out that Hinata girl though so he was probably decent. Then there was Hinata herself, the girl had no pupils! Then again neither did her cousin. Was it hereditary? Plus that pretty boy, Naruto's friend, Sasuke, had a hair like a duck's ass. She doubted that was normal, and now there were green boys. What was next a talking weasel?

When she left the library book clutched to her chest she sighed. She was going home with Ino today and she'd been suckered into joining and helping her and a few others prepare for a club they were going to form. That also meant that they needed some older students as supervisors though, a task assigned to the enthusiastic Naruto and quiet Sasuke. Sakura pushed open the door with her foot, quickly shielding her eyes from the sun that was pouring in from the open windows.

"Sorry for-" she stopped voice dying in her throat as she met a pair of blue eyes. Her eyes widened in the same recognition that flashed through his eyes. _**Girly bastard! **_Inner Sakura groaned in unison with Sakura. His eyebrow twitched and he shocked silence in the room was tangible as the others turned to gape at her. Gasping her hands covered her mouth realizing she had spoken aloud.

"Eh…" she began pathetically as her face heated. Kami, she just couldn't keep her mouth shut could she.

"Forehead bitch," Deidara greeted, causing her embarrassment to change to bristling defensiveness in a split second. Jerking up straight she walked over towards the others who were standing around the table a large white poster board with markers beside it in the middle of them along with some notebook paper which was covered in writing.

"So what now?" she questioned casually ignoring their shock, and leaning over as if to get a closer look at their work. Ino seemed to recover first. Clearing her throat.

"We were trying to decide what to call it." the blonde girl informed her long time friend, glancing over the girl's shoulder awkwardly. Sakura forced herself not to tense as the blonde came to stand behind her.

"So what are we calling it?" Sakura questioned conversationally glancing at the mildly familiar faces around the table and finally settling on one of the two unfamiliar ones.

He was handsome, with shaggy red her and heavy-lidded brown eyes in a beautiful shade of brown. She liked the way his face curved into his pointed chin and for some reason thought his nose was lovely. His expression was not one of contempt, like the girly bastard's had been, though it was equally beautiful and held the some odd sense of familiarity in those eyes, as if he knew her. Though she was sure they'd never met. He was intelligent and looked thoughtful, no that was too soft a word. Scheming? Plotting? Those were good, but not correct. No the look in his eyes was downright sly.

"Naruto-kun suggested 'The Ramen Club', but seeing as how we have nothing to do with ramen it was deemed inappropriate." The boy said smoothly, no man, she decided, despite his youthful looks, his eyes and the way he spoke looked too old to be a boy's.

"Right," Ino agreed seeming to reign herself in at the stranger's calmness and smiled straightening.

"I suggested 'Pink Ladies'," Ino told, causing Sakura's mouth to twitch into a half smile. As much as her friend's obsession with the American movie _Grease_ amused her, she couldn't manage a full smile with the hostile blonde in such close proximity, despite the fact he wasn't doing anything threatening and was giving her plenty of space. He was still so _there_, making his presence known by hovering close enough so she couldn't forget.

"The Dobe and I threatened to defect. So we dropped that one." Sasuke told her, with a horrified shiver at the thought of being called 'Pink Ladies'. Sakura almost laughed, almost as the males all shared a look of complete agreement.

Even the weird scarf wearing guy beside the red head, who looked at her every few seconds. Judging by his body posture he was nervous, but hiding it. Uncomfortable around so many people. The glances were to find comfort in something reassuring. Sakura frowned wondering why he'd find comfort in _her._ But after observing him a few more seconds she realized he was looking behind her. So the blonde was his friend.

"Maybe we could come up with a name if we consider what exactly this club is about." Sakura suggested. The silence was long and she turned to Ino questioningly only to have her blushing friend point to the paper with writing on it. Picking it up she began reading suggestions for what to do with their club written in three different hand writings.

_Martial Arts. Shopping. Art. Ramen. Relationships. Karate. Friendship. Lollipops. Ramen. Movies. Books. Travel. Cultural history. Ramen. Manga. More art…_ And it went on and on, the extra 'ramen's written in larger writing and then crossed out with a purple gel pen that had clearly been Ino's. Sakura sat the paper down.

"So we have no idea what it's really even going to focus on?" Sakura asked for confirmation. The others shrugged and Inner Sakura groaned. The moments dragged on, until suddenly Naruto made an announcement.

"What about Akatsuki?" he suggested. Sakura blinked up at him. _Dawn?_ It didn't actually sound that horrible. It was even symbolic. Kinda. A new dawn, new beginning, of everyday. They could focus on something different every day. Sorta like a club just to hang out and make friends.

"It's perfect." she decided, causing the blonde to grin, blushing sheepishly. Ino looked thoughtful, and Sasuke seemed mildly impressed. Sakura turned to see what the man's thoughts were only to find him looking at Naruto with barely disguised horror. Sakura frowned not understanding the extreme reaction to such an innocent name only to notice the tension behind her. Cautiously she turned to find the blonde looking at Naruto with something akin to horror.

Why did the name cause such an extreme reaction?

… … … … … …

Deidara knew Sasori hated Naruto's suggestion just as much as he did. He could tell by the way his jaw clenched softly and his fingers curled in and out in quick succession as if he was ready to make one of his puppets attack at a moment's notice. No ninja believed in coincidence, especially not a Missing-nin. There were no coincidences or simple paranoia, you listened to instincts or died. So when Naruto suggested it so innocently, his blue eyes brightening at the others' approval he was instantly alert. This was the second time he, Tobi, and Sasori were members of an organization called the Akatsuki. And to make matters worse the pinkette noticed their unease.

She didn't make it too obvious, only one glance at both of them, but he could tell she was observing their body language critical from the corner of her eye. She wasn't really suspicious of anything wrong, except for their unwarranted reactions, but they did not need any scrutiny. Especially not from a girl who'd killed one of them in a past life or whatever it had been or one who seemed not only too observant, but to understand what those little twitches and barely perceivable changes meant.

Deidara found it irritating and felt a sudden wave of utter loathing for the girl. From her pink haired innocence to her curious watching eyes. In one life she'd taken away the closest thing he had to a friend in the Akatsuki from him. And now in this life she was still causing him problems. At least the Chibi-Uchiha didn't have the Sharingan this time, something that allowed Deidara to forgive him. After all here his life was better and no pesky Sharingan users not appreciating his art. But no the girl was still an annoying little bitch.

Deidara took a shaky breath and leaned back in the open window frame. He needed to calm down. No he _had_ to calm down. The wind helped, if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine he was on one of his birds. He allowed a sound of contentment to leave his lips as the incomprehensible babble of those nearby faded dimly. Another slow breath left his mouth, almost a purr. He had an affinity with wind, something few knew. Because of this the wind was as comforting as a mother's gentle hug. Something so familiar he couldn't help, but relax into it, leaning back as far as he could to feel it.

The wind gently curled around him and slowly became more fierce blowing in quick harder gusts. It reminded him of the explosions from his art. That was what wind was to him. Little natural explosions of art. Something that he painted with his own art. Kami, he loved this world, pinkettes aside. He could never relax like this except when he was on his bird, high in the air, far from others. But even then he was still being rushed, never allowed to stay long enough to enjoy this feeling. But here he could relax, could enjoy this moment. This sensation. It made him feel giddy despite his anger with the pinkette that had turned his mood foul.

"It's cold," a voice called from across the room. A feminine, annoyed voice that snapped Deidara out of his musings. He knew he needed to lean back in and close the window before the blonde girl started annoying him, but like a child clinging to his covers when woken in the morning he stayed still enjoying one last brush from the spiraling air, before he opened his eyes.

His vision was filled with green and pink. He acted on pure instinct, honed from years of being a Missing-nin. Grabbing her wrist he shot around her throwing her into the place he'd just been as he twirled on his foot to face her prepared for a fight, only to watch the girl slam into the frame and fly _out_ the window into the open air. Deidara froze barely hearing the screams of Naruto and Ino.

Pictures flashed through his mind in quick succession as his mind analyzed what had happened in a few seconds. Her pert little mouth had been opened as if to ask him to lean in and she'd been reaching towards him. Not a threat. Just an annoyance trying to close the window because her friend was cold.

Deidara snapped out of his brief daze diving for the blonde boy who Sasori seemed so fond of only to over step his boundaries and knock him over with his larger bulk. The Chibi-Uchiha, who'd lounged for the window as soon as the pinkette had finished her flip, went with him. The only thing that went through Deidara's mind as he jumped out the window and grabbed a hold of the first human thing his hands found was something horrifying.

_Itachi is going to kill me for killing his brother._

What he'd grabbed onto gave a feminine squeak of protest and he realized he was holding the pinkette by her waist, while hanging upside down, something gripping his legs in a vice grip. Looking down he saw the blonde and the Chibi-Uchiha holding onto the girl's ankles for dear life. He glanced up hearing a gasp and his eyes met familiar dark, almost black, gray eyes that widened slightly in surprise.

Deidara summed up his situation in two words.

_Well f—k._

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" a keening female voice screeched above them. Deidara connected it to the trembling hands, which dug their nails into his ankles, completely different then the iron, long fingered grip that held confidently to his thighs or the tight, determined ones that held strongly on his kneecaps.

"Be quiet girl we need to pull them back up!" Sasori snapped his order coldly and Deidara could literally hear the snap as the blonde's mouth snapped shut. The dumb shits in the floor in front him were finally jumping into action and pulling the Chibi-Uchiha (who was quickly crushed to his over protective brother's chest) and Sasori's boy (who Chibi-Uchiha pulled into his brother's embrace in an attempt to comfort him) in through the now open window. Deidara sighed keeping a tight grip on the limp pinkette in his arms as they were painstakingly slowly pulled back in through the window. It was an awkward process, but finally, with one great pull, he and the pinkette landed on the ground tangled with each other.

Deidara growled feeling her already limp body loose all its tension right on his chest her nose burying into his shirt, her atrocious pink hair (smelling faintly of orange blossoms) shoved into his face, and her legs tangled with his own. Annoyed he sat up, certain she'd fainted, and mildly disgusted that the strong girl he'd met earlier would perform such an action. He quickly pulled her against him, straightening so she sat in his lap her head laying on his chest. He's arms smoothly slipped under her legs and pulled her securely against him as he started to stand only to have her grip his shirt. Okay so maybe she was awake. Looking down curious, he found not teary scared eyes, but shocked angry, accusing ones of emerald fire.

He never saw the punch coming.

… … … … … …

Sakura remembered the rewarding thud her fist made against Deidara's (As Ino had told her he was named) cheek with great satisfaction_._

_That bastard. That bastard!_ She snarled mentally. _He threw me out a window! _

_**I hope Itachi skins him alive!**_ Inner Sakura snarled bristling in the back of Sakura's mind. She couldn't help, but agree with her Inner's desire, and knew, to her Inner's great glee, that it was likely to happen judging by how livid the stoic Uchiha had been when he found who exactly had knocked his brother out the window. In fact judging by the murderous glint in his eyes and the protective way he'd hovered over Sasuke, and by extension Naruto, Sakura almost pitied Deidara. Almost. Her petty side (aka Inner Sakura) could not be completely satisfied with her punch. Sakura knew she didn't have much upper body strength so she didn't doubt the only reason her punch had even fazed him, not hurt she might add, was because she'd caught him off guard.

Inner Sakura growled, or perhaps it was Sakura herself, either way it fell from her lips, but Ino, sensing her mood, wisely chose not to comment. After all she had a right to be upset after being thrown out a window by the girly bastard.

_**The delectable, hot, firm, muscular, not-so-girly bastard.**_ Inner Sakura corrected snidely.

_Oh shut up!_ Sakura demanded cheeks flushing with anger at her Inner's words. Kami why did Inner have to be such a pervert? So what if he's arms had been really nice, and his chest was really muscular, and he'd been so warm when he'd pulled her against his solid lean form…

_INNER!_ Sakura screeched against her other side's mental walls, cheeks blushing hotly as she realized why these memories of such vivid sensations were being pounded against her with double the force. Reluctantly her Inner backed down relaxing into the back of her mind, grumbling.

_Perhaps it's better to focus on something else besides Deidara, before Inner gets even more perverted._ Sakura decided chivalrously.

_**I am you, Miss High and Mighty, Queen of Prudes, so don't act like you didn't like feeling him just a little.**_ Inner Sakura pointed out like a petulant child before going silent. Sakura ignored this, firmly telling herself it was ridiculous as she turned to Ino sheepishly.

"Thanks," Sakura said flushing guiltily as she realized she'd forgotten something so obvious in her haste to get away from a certain girly bastard. Ino jerked startled, but quickly regained her composure and smirked.

"Took you long enough," she muttered out in fake hurt, and gave a pout. "And here I thought you didn't appreciate me." Sakura giggled, it felt nice to hang out with Ino.

"Now how could you possibly think that?" Sakura teased back with mock indignation. Ino giggled in reply. "But seriously, thanks, without you guys we could have died." Ino flushed pink, though Sakura wasn't sure if it was from the sincerity or the repeated thanks.

"Actually, we didn't do much, it was that Sasori guy who saved you guys." Ino admitted, cheeks pink. Sakura jerked surprised, and frowned.

"The guy in the scarf?" she questioned, already knowing it was wrong. Ino shook her head.

"No, the red head," the girl told her, voice appreciative and trembling lightly as her light blue eyes held some lingering horror at the experience. "It was just so fast, one second we were all talking and then we heard you gasp, and Naruto yelled. When I turned around you were already gone and Deidara was trying to save you. And when he went out I was convinced you were all going to die, but then Sasori was suddenly right there and he'd managed to grab Deidara's leg, so then Tobi and me helped him. If it hadn't been for Sasori you would have…" Ino trailed off biting her lip as she looked at Sakura's blank face.

Sakura forced a smile and rolled her eyes. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily, Ino-chan!" she told her firmly. The blonde girl relaxed with a smile and quickly started talking about what ad happened in the classes they didn't have together. Sakura mentally sighed as her mind drifted back to her startling realization.

She'd seen Sasori right before she' gone out the window. He'd been on the other side of the room leaning on the wall near the door. Nobody could have really seen him from how the were angled, but Sakura had seen it reflected in one of the windows, right before. He really couldn't have gotten there in time and he was way too small to hold up all four of them. Deidara too, he'd moved fast, too fast to be considered normal when she'd startled him. Something wasn't right, she was sure about it. But then again Sakura had always loved mysteries.


	7. Pein Stalks, Kakuzu Plots, Hidan Talks

**AN: Wow this chpter took forever. Writing Kakuzu was the funnest and the quickest. Alright since some people do really hate some pairings I will warn you of all the pairings.**

**Main: Konan/Pein**

** Deidara/Sakura**

** Itachi/Hinata (Minor Naruto/Hinata)**

** Hidan/Anko (With competeing Haku/Anko)**

**Minor: Naruto/Ino**

** Temari/Shikamaru**

**Maybe a few others I'm undecided...Please reveiw on what you think of Hidan's story, this chapter isn't as funny as the others.**

* * *

Pein felt it when he pulled on his familiar emotionless façade. Something that had been necessary to create because of his association with Madara, both so the man could never find out the true extent of his distaste for him and so the man wouldn't be able to tell through emotional responses what could or could not be used against him. A defense mechanism that had served him well. This time however he did not shut down to hide but to stop his raging emotions.

_She looks the same_; he thought to himself absorbing her appearance like a man dying of thirst would eye a glass of water. He felt the intensity of the shock of seeing her hit him hard. Harder even than seeing Yahiko, his parents or anyone from his old world could have. She'd been all that kept him sane, kept him going, kept his existence meaningful for so long. She was his-his everything. And now seeing her here smiling, laughing, so happy and innocent. It made his heart twist and tear with a pain that almost made him double over. But he could bear it, loving her smile, hearing music in every laugh, and feeling the slight squeeze in his heart every time her light grayish-blue eyes with hints of gold passed over him. It hurt that recognition in her eyes. It wasn't the same as what he'd had. Not the warm softness of a lover, but the friendly distance of an affable stranger.

Pein watched like a hawk from his distant corner of the room as she ran her fingers through her short blue hair smiling warmly at her two friends in front of her. One a slightly shorter girl with light violet hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail and a messy appearance who was smiling charismatically albeit a little sadistic. She had a bandage on her cheek, her lip was split, and more bandages were covering her stomach, revealed as she gave a luxurious stretch, along with a lean belly of light apricot skin. Beside this girl was a much shorter boy. At first Pein had assumed it was a girl because of the androgynous appearance, but closer observation revealed a rather pretty boy, with long straight black hair, gentle soft brown eyes, a kind smile, and a smooth perfection of pale creamy skin. The three of them moved easily around each other, revealing a close and familiar relationship that told Pein more than words could have.

They'd obviously been childhood friends. The violet-haired girl seemed a bit of a punk and didn't have a good past judging by the way she held herself with fake casualness her position defensive only relaxing close to the other two. The delicate boy, who looked like he was physically incapable of killing a fly, had oddly sad eyes, revealing he'd had his own difficulties and was protective of the violet-haired girl, shielding her slightly from the others. He obviously loved both the girls, his soft eyes going even softer when he looked at them. And then there was her. She loved both her friends, revealing it in every little smile, look, and caress. She was also strangely innocent with the air of someone well cared for and even adored. She didn't seem aware of her friends' troubles, or at least not all of them, judging by how they kept close to her and the violet haired girl took great pains to hide her bandages. She even laughed off her concern about her face claiming some Junior had smacked her in the library when he jerked a book wedge too tightly from a shelf. A complete accident of course. Pein noted the boy frowning lightly, almost glaring, but his anger obviously was directed more inward than out-

"Damn Nagato you got it bad for Mine-chan." a voice whispered in his ear amused. Pein jerked slightly surprised to find Yahiko smirking at him knowingly. Pein frowned at him. He loved his friend, he truly did, but Yahiko, in both worlds, had always had the bad habit of being a manipulative romantic. And by manipulative romantic Pein meant he couldn't keep his dirty mind and smooth tongue away from Pein's nonexistent love life. It had almost been ironic that after years of trying it had ultimately been Yahiko's death that had made Konan and Pein's love for each other bloom into something deeper than the previous platonic one. Pein frowned thoughts turning dark. A very terrible irony indeed.

"I do not," Pein lied, hoping that Yahiko wouldn't notice. His orange hair friend simply snorted in response.

"Of course you don't," Yahiko muttered sarcastically, causing Pein's frown to deepen into a scowl and for him to glare good-naturedly at his friend. Yahiko chuckled but gave Konan a scrutinizing look. Pein almost sighed watching Yahiko fondly. He was most definitely going to meddle.

_You should stop him_, one part of Pein said cynically. _You're broken, you don't deserve her after what you did. Working with__** him **__was evil. EVIL! She's innocent and happy, don't ruin it!_

_Oh shut up,_ the more selfish part of Pein countered. Didn't he deserve some semblance of happiness? He argued furiously. He'd suffered so much, been through so much for the good of humanity. Didn't he deserve something! Didn't he?

_Doesn't she?_ His other side pointed out mournfully and Pein's anger at the unfairness of the world left. Yes, Konan did deserve happiness in either world. And his angel was happy without him. He would make sure nothing, _nothing_, not even himself would screw that up. So Pein looked away, his Konan or not, this girl would not bear his burdens. Pein's mind drifted back to his meeting with Itachi last period.

The Uchiha had been hostile at first, but he relaxed after realizing Pein wasn't a threat. Pein had always liked Itachi, he'd learned after his death the real reason he joined and Pein couldn't help, but believe it made sense. More then him killing everyone of his family members and all others claiming the Uchiha name on a whim. After all hadn't he and Konan agreed that at least there was one decent Uchiha alive? And they'd gotten along well. Itachi was amazingly perceptive and any conversation on any topic, from gardening to the meaning of life, he was entertaining. Itachi had a…unique perspective sometimes.

From Itachi's coded message, it appeared Kisame was in this world with him. Pein briefly entertained the possibilities of finding the others, but ultimately decided against it. Itachi may have been entertaining and Kisame may have been an intelligent conversationalist at times, albeit a rather blood thirsty one, but the others were much more dangerous and unpredictable. Kisame was relatively safe due to his respect for Pein and his unwavering loyalty to Itachi that had astounded Pein for years. The others had no such factors he could exploit to his advantage and he knew he was hardly as threatening as he once was. Comparing his strength now to his former one was like comparing a mewling kitten to a tiger. No, he preferred them faraway causing chaos elsewhere. Yet even as he wished this some latent sense of justice that had been in him since he was a boy nagged. It would be wrong to let them do what they wanted in this unprepared world.

Pein sighed leaning back in his seat. Of course his bothersome sense of right and wrong would cling to him like a burr to a cat's fur, but then again it was so deeply ingrained in him would he even be himself without it. Pein allowed himself to be distracted by the work he'd been assigned today. Honestly it was very tedious, but it was a distraction from serious thoughts. He was through spending his life thinking and focusing on what was right and wrong. He wasn't responsible for this world and he was going to enjoy his peace while he had the chance.

… … … … … …

Mine Konan was a lot of things. Optimistic, yes. Cheerful, mostly. Naïve, even she could admit that. But blind she was not, despite how much Anko and Haku tried to hide things from her.

She knew Anko had not in fact been hit in some accident with a Junior. She knew that the injuries were more extensive. She knew she'd gotten them from another fight. She knew her friend's home life was rocky to say the least. Anko hated being called an orphan, almost as much as she hated orphan stories. Anko claimed it didn't matter to her that her parents were dead. She said that she'd never known them, so there was nothing to miss. Konan though knew differently, she may not have specifically longed for the family she never knew, but Konan knew she longed for a family. Anko had been through more foster homes than she could count, but they all sent her back. Mostly for stupid reasons. She was allergic to the cat and they didn't want to get rid of it. She'd tripped over the suitcase the man had left in the hallway and hit a prized vase, destroying the vase and cutting her arms, thus staining the carpet with blood. The other children beat her up and she'd tried to defend herself. They didn't like her looks. Every time it happened it was a more painful blow both to Anko's self-esteem and her heart.

A few years ago she'd thought the worst home had been the one she'd went in at the start of middle school. Not that anything was wrong with the woman who'd adopted her, no Emiko was a saintly woman. Everyone who met her loved her. Anko had been no exception. She'd been happy for two long hopeful years and Emiko had loved her, but then Emiko had died in a car crash on the way home from the store. It had been Anko's fourteenth birthday and Emiko was making an emergency run because she'd ran out of streamers. Anko had been crushed, in truth they all had. Emiko had been like a mixture of an aunt and an older sister to Haku and Konan.

But this one was much worse. Konan knew it. These people seemed to hate Anko and made it known, yet they kept her anyway. Emiko had left her rather considerable amount of money with Konan and they were trying to work out a way to get a hold of it, Konan suspected. They lived in the bad part of town and Konan knew the only reason Anko hadn't been abducted or killed was because the punks had befriended her and those that hadn't were terrified of her. Konan's lips twitched as she thought of Anko's fierceness when she was in a fight.

Haku was a different story. She knew his story very well, though he thought she didn't. There was something to be said for having an adopted Grandfather on the school board. Haku had watched his father murder his mother when he was barely six. His father had then tried to kill Haku. Haku had tied to run, but failed and while defending himself had killed his own father. He'd gone through long months in court before being cleared under self-defense charges and then been given to the system. Haku, though, had refused to go to any foster home or orphanage. He'd been dead inside, until he'd met Zabuza. Zabuza, as far as Haku was concerned, was the light of his world.

Zabuza had taken him in when Haku was ten, Zabuza, fifteen at the time, was living with his older 'brothers' Chojuro and Raiga. Also living there were his younger 'brothers' ten year old Kisame and the boys Mangetsu and Suigetsu, Mangetsu had been thirteen and Suigetsu eight at the time. Haku constantly told stories about his adopted family and had excitedly told them that Raiga had recently adopted a son along with his wife, the boy's name was Ranmaru and Haku was ecstatic about being an 'uncle'.

Konan smiled automatically at something Anko said having missed half the conversation due to her thoughts. _Why_, she wondered desperately. _Why do you always keep me out?_ But she did not reveal her thoughts and turned a blind eye to Anko's obvious attempts to hide her injuries. The only thing that prevented Konan from commenting was that she knew Anko _enjoyed_ fighting. Konan never could comprehend her friend's relish for it, but she knew she did. So despite her misgivings she let her continue, but she swore if Anko took things too far she'd crack down like a whip on her. She may have been considered the pushover, but nobody, not even her friends themselves, were allowed to put them in harms way.

Konan twitched slightly feeling eyes boring into her again as Anko turned to talk about something with Haku. She'd felt it all morning, but every time she'd look nobody would be looking. Everyone seemed totally absorbed in their own conversations. Konan bite her lip eyes narrowing in anger, which was quickly replaced with smugness as she got an idea. Konan reached into her bag and quickly pulled out her mirror. She instantly felt the eyes disappear, but that wouldn't do. Relaxing she began working on her hair. Slowly after an agonizing wait the eyes were back and Konan shifted to get a better look at her left side playing with the bangs as she did. That's when she saw him.

It was Nagato, or as everyone, but his best friend Yahiko called him, Pein. Konan drew a sharp breath heart stutter nervously as her stomach fluttered. He didn't realize she could see him that much was obvious, in fact she was pretty sure he didn't think anyone was looking; otherwise she didn't think he could look like that. Not Nagato, funny she'd never realized it before, but she'd always referred to him properly.

His face was completely blank and placid, nothing about his expression gave anything away, but then she looked at his eyes. His intense gray eyes. She'd never seen eyes like that. It almost made her flinch they were so focused, passionate even. They were a whirlwind of emotions. Her insides quivered as she noted them. Awe, pain, sadness, frustration, anger…And such an intense longing, as if she was the only thing in the world to him. The only thing that mattered. But there was one more emotion she was almost terrified to say. Love. It was a painful, deep, unceasing love, the type she'd only read about in books. But now that was exactly what made Nagato's eyes burn as he looked at her.

Mine Konan closed her compact with a trembling hand and slowly lowered it into her bag. Nagato was in love with her. And she had no idea what to do.

… … … … … …

Kakuzu did not like his partner. In fact it was more than fair to say he hated his partner. But just as he had before he could accept that he would have to deal with Hidan on a regular basis. He accepted this because he knew it was a necessary evil, because Hidan, not that he'd ever tell the arrogant bastard, was a powerful ally. He might have even liked Hidan to have his back in a fight, but never could it be said that he liked _Hidan_. So when he discovered that he owed Hidan of all people for saving his soul from rotting in hell for eternity he was not happy. Not happy indeed. And the absence of the large fortune he'd amassed over the years wasn't helping.

But what made it worse. Made that gnawing festering part of his soul that knew it owed the Jashinist burn all the harder was that Hidan knew. The vain man knew he owed him and he also knew Kakuzu always, _always_, paid his debts. And damn it the bastard enjoyed lording that fact over him. So know he was reduced to the most demeaning, unthinkable task anyone could ever have forced on him.

He was Hidan's errand boy.

He knew the Gods of Fate were laughing at him somewhere.

Kakuzu growled. Hidan (vain, idiotic, arrogant, bastard son of mangy cur dog) knew that they had to find the others. It was necessary if they wouldn't to last through the year. In fact Kakuzu even agreed with him. But that did not mean he could order him to '_fetch_ the other _ingrates_ like a good little lap dog' with that gleeful gleam in his eyes. Kakuzu decided that when his debt was repaid and he was no longer shackled to Hidan he would search the globe until he located the most painful, humiliating, long lasting ways to kill someone and combine them to use on the now non-immortal Hidan. _Not that his 'mortality' helps any,_ he thought annoyed. _His healing rate still isn't human and he'll survive most attacks. Plus I'm not as strong as I was._

So all this resulted in a less than pleased Kakuzu, who was stuck gathering the Akatsuki members, who could have been anywhere on the planet, and dragging their sorry asses to Japan. The only thing stopping him from taking out his explosive temper on some poor innocent was he'd already found out all of them were located in this school. But what he had not expected was getting all of them in one day, Pein after second period, Kisame, while the shark-nin was leaving the building and now Itachi in the student council, Deidara literally falling from the sky, and Sasori soon afterwards.

Now all he had to do was drag them to Hidan and help the bastard convince them to save the world. Oh the joy.

… … … … … …

Hidan wasn't sure what he'd expected when he'd sent Kakuzu out to find the rest of the men (and one woman) he'd been working with, but he'd not expected to turn around to greet Kakuzu with the traditional greeting of, "Welcome home you old miser bastard." Only to have it die in his throat after home when he found the entire Akatsuki, minus Zetsu, Konan, and Tobi. Though he wasn't really surprised by their absences since he'd been warned ahead of time that three wouldn't be joining them. What did surprise him was the red head, who was definitely not familiar and Leader's strange absence.

"What the hell? Kakuzu you were only supposed to bring the bastards! Not some random kid!" Hidan snarled angrily. Damn it! Even he knew his partner wasn't a total f—ktard! So why was he acting like it?

"Mind your manners when you speak to your elders Hidan." The red head said in a creepy dead voice. Hidan almost told him to f—k off, but then something clicked as he met the shorter male's eyes. That exact same shade of gray, the creepy f—king voice that sent chills down even _his_ spine, the way he looked him right in the eye, unlike most people he'd met. In fact the only people who could look into his strange eyes were the Akatsuki. Which meant…

"Well f—k. That Shinigami didn't tell me we'd see the _real_ you Pein, I assumed we'd seemed the same freakoid bastard we all love to hate." Hidan stated annoyed, both because the Shinigami hadn't told him everything, which meant he could have left something _else_ out important, and disappointed that the bad ass he'd been working for, for years was actually a pretty scrawny midget. And a little feminine.

Pein simply gave him a bland look and walked straight into the room and sat down on _Hidan's_ bed. The ex-immortal frowned, but didn't say anything, mostly out of deeply ingrained instincts that not even he could go against Pein. If he'd had more time to think on it, he'd probably realize that Pein was a far cry from what he used to be and that Hidan might win against him, but he didn't have time to do much what with five of his ex-comrades bristling and glaring. It was obvious none of them were happy about having to hear Hidan out. Now that he thought about it, by the end his room would probably never loose the reek of killing intent that would waft off them.

Taking a calming breath he began. "Okay, this is what happened…"

… … … … … …

Hidan had been 'dead' for what seemed an eternity. But he'd long ago stopped caring about time. Much like he'd stopped caring about anything else. He seemed to be drifting in haze that held him apart from his cut up body. True, he still felt the pain from the separation, the crushing weight of tons upon tons of earth above him, the inescapable darkness, the earth in his eyes, filling his nose, his mouth, his ears… It was completely and utter silence with only pain and darkness to keep him company. He'd given up on trying to send out a mental connection to the rest of the Akatsuki, he was too weak to use any chakra and he doubted they'd rescue him. They'd probably assumed he was dead and went right along their merry way. Even planning increasingly elaborate and painful ways to kill that Shikamaru bastard had lost its appeal. Soon he was convinced he would loose his mind.

_We have to do it,_ a voice nagged in the back of his mind. Hidan would have cringed if he'd had a body, he might have even grimaced slightly if he'd not separated himself from what remained of his body that is.

_No never,_ he protested grimly. He may have been desperate, but he would never, could never turn his back on Jashin. His god was his whole life. His reason for existence. How could he when Jashin was all he could remember? His bloodied past had wiped out any semblance of a childhood or memory of a time before… All he knew really was he was Hidan and he was a Jashinist, he served his god and one day he would serve him and sit at his right hand in the after life. Without Jashin he was- He was nothing.

_Jashin would understand. Haven't we served him more faithfully then any before us? Didn't Hibiki himself say we were Jashin's Chosen when we were initiated? He wouldn't want us to die. Now would he? Make the deal. Or god is harsh, harsh, but fair._ The voice whispered in his ear, words seductive; make a weaker part of him long. Long for the end, the escape… But he couldn't, he _wouldn't_ take the coward's way out.

_How is it cowardly? _The voice nagged._ It's more of a tactical retreat. Live to serve him another day, make it up with more sacrifices. More complex rituals. Cleanse yourself at the Sacred Grounds, you know Hibiki of all people would let you perform the Cleanse of Sin in the Holy Pool._ Hidan tried to block it out, trying not to listen to those traitorous, sacrilegious words. Tried not to agree that, yes, the High Priest would allow him to cleanse himself on Jashin's holy grounds. He wouldn't be the Chosen if special exceptions weren't sometimes made for him.

_Do it, perform the ritual…you coward._ Hidan wished, more than anything, as shameful as it was, that he could cry-

… … … … … …

"Why did you stop, un?" Deidara demanded at the immortal's sudden silence. Hidan glared at him in return. Deidara made an excellent drinking buddy and always was up for bitching about the organization with him. But sometimes the boy could be incredibly annoying. _Little prick,_ he thought mildly, almost affectionately.

"Because, you f—ktard I am not about to impart one of Jashin's most sacred rituals on those as _unworthy _as you." He snapped bristling. Plus he didn't know if he could reveal his shame to them. "All you need to know is I preformed some super secret technique that gave up my immortality and gave it to the Shinigami. Then we bargained…"

… … … … … …

"_That was a very bold move Little Jashinist._" A slippery voice boomed, creeping like poison through Hidan's bones and chilling his marrow, yet he barely noticed it. He barely noticed anything painful these days. Hidan simply kneeled in front of him from where he'd landed on his knees and breathed. He practically cried from the pure wave of pleasure he got from the simple, instinctual thing he'd taken for granted each day. He _was_ crying. Quietly, but there was definitely small lines of salty warm water making tracks on his checks. But it didn't mattered. All that did was being able to do such a simple thing as breath. He could breath again, he could run his fingers through his hair, he could stand, he could _Walk!_

Hidan jumped to his feet almost falling as he became reacquainted with his balance and gravity, but it didn't matter. He was alive. _Alive!_ Not buried and forgotten. Hidan through back his head and laughed happily. It was an odd sound and Hidan paused to listen to its echoes, it sounded so strange almost doubled. Hidan blinked surprised and realized that the Shinigami was laughing with him. The still dazed man wasn't sure rather this was a good thing or not.

"_You really are gutsy Little Jashinist._" The Shinigami purred in its disturbing voice. Hidan suppressed a shiver and glared. It couldn't have looked less impressed if a kitten had fluffed up and hissed at it.

"_Calm down Little One, you are the one who called me after all._" It gave an attempt at a friendly smile at that, not that Hidan could see it very well, it seemed to flicker and shimmer unable to decide what state it wished to appear in, but its smile remained clear and grotesque. This time not even he could stop the shiver of horror that went down his spine. Hidan was frightened, but damn it that thing couldn't know.

"I'm not a little anything!" the man snapped angrily, though his anger didn't seem quite as impressive as he wished it would in the presence of this monster. "I'm Jashin's Chosen! His most favored and loyal! Respect it bitch!"

The thing laughed again and Hidan grimaced. "_Oh, yes incredibly loyal, I can see it now. That's exactly why you came to see me. Isn't it __**Little One**__?_"

This was met with silence. The Shinigami chuckled feeling the waves of guilt and shame rolling off of Hidan.

"_Let's get on with it, well Little Jashinist what do you give as payment?_" it asked pleasantly. Hidan straightened forcing back his churning feelings, adapting the proper somber air.

"I, Hidan, once of Yugakure, offer the Shinigami, devourer of souls, my immortality and all the years I have collected as Jashin's earthly hands." Hidan replied calmly, his silkily voice drawling out the words pleasantly, his normal malice absent. The Shinigami smiled.

"_I, Shinigami, devourer of souls and Guardian of the Gate between worlds, accept Hidan's bargain. What do you wish in return for this generous offer?_" the Shinigami replied, growling slightly obviously pleased.

"I want a new life. I want reincarnation." Hidan whispered the blasphemous words quietly. The Shinigami seemed to be in shocked silence.

"_How far you've fallen. I'd assumed you would ask for death._" It whispered in reply. Hidan refused to look at it. "_I shall open the Gate of the Worlds for you, but in return I demand more, you have too much blood on your hands to give such little payment. Six of you comrades, now parted from the world of the living hang in limbo waiting for judgement. You will enter this world with them. You shall have one human year to complete the task I set for you or I will devour all your souls and you shall never depart. Do you accept?_" Hidan nodded.

"_Then the task I set for you is Redemption. You serve the people of your new world for a darkness is about to arrive. They are not prepared to face such evil. They are civilians in your terms and you must protect them. You have dealt with this evil before and only you and your allies can defeat it. You may not kill, not even to save your own life, if you break this rule your soul and all your comrades' are forfeit. Good luck Little Jashinist._"

… … … … … …

The silence that greeted the end of his story was enough for Hidan. He waited a few moments eyeing the uneasily. Even Itachi's normal impassive face was frozen with shock. They'd all been high ranking knowledgeable shinobi, they all had heard of the horror of the Shinigami's stomach. Hidan gasped cringing slightly as their killing intents suddenly shot through the roof and filled the room stifling it and making it difficult to breath. If a civilian had been there they would have gone into cardiac arrest from the intensity and concentration of it, rivaling even the Kyuubi's with its focus and fury. Hidan's knees shook and he grabbed the door frame to steady himself and make sure he didn't fall. They were even more pissed then he'd expected.

"Stop." A voice ordered and Hidan's head jerked up stunned. The others also stared, their killing intents coming to an abrupt end. It was Kakuzu standing in front of Hidan almost protectively and glaring at the others until calm descended through the room, no one sure how to react to the surprising action.

"Like it or not we owe Hidan, the stupid bastard saved us all from rotting in hell and even if you don't believe that we have to work together." The large man told them in a calm, but stern voice his eyes were hard though. "We have to work together, until we've completed the fool task that Shinigami has given us. And if any of you so much as touches a hair on that bastard's head I will rip you limb from f—king limb." Hidan's mouth popped upon not sure how to take the fierceness in his partner's voice. Since when did Kakuzu give a flying f—k what happened to him? It was almost pleasant, in an entirely creepy disturbing sort of way. "I'm not getting fed to a freakin' Shinigami over that bastard's hide unless I'm doing the killing. Besides he still has his inhuman healing rate." And touching moment was gone.

"Bastard," Hidan accused Kakuzu purple eyes narrowed in a glare. He just knew the miser had put some thought into it before he had decided not to kill Hidan. The ex-immoral had heard the distinctly whiny sound in his voice when he'd mentioned he still couldn't be killed.

"Slow fool." Kakuzu said back casually, still watching the others waiting for their responses.

"Fine," Deidara agreed moodily, obviously upset about not being able to hurt Hidan. The others agreed until only Sasori remained eyeing Hidan in a way that almost made him worry. He looked as if he was deciding rather being eaten was worth revenge. Hidan glared. Everyone knew Sasori's grudges put the _Uchihas_ to shame.

"Danna if you dare make me get eaten by a Shinigami or even consider it, I swear I will tell everyone what happened with that bartender that one time in Suna." The blonde threatened. The red head stiffened and nodded huffing and glaring at Hidan as if Deidara had taken away one of his toys or puppets rather.

"So any ideas on the evil that apparently only the seven of us have ever met?" Hidan questioned cheerfully, smiling brightly in a way he knew would piss them off. There was a moment of silence and Itachi spoke surprising them all.

"Madara." he said gravely, voice tined with dislike. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"He means Tobi," Pein told them and they all turned to look at the slender red head confused. "Tobi is the real leader of the Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara."

"_Tobi?_"


	8. Deidara and Sakura Are Thoughtful

Deidara groaned as they have, yet another pop quiz. Sasori doesn't even glance up from the manga book he'd brought. The red head is far too used to Deidara's grumbling to care, much less notice. Deidara's former 'friends' on the other hand looked towards him curiously. The more kind ones looking a little concerned, while the snobbier ones looked hopeful. They obviously weren't taking his sudden aloofness very well and seemed especially offended that he'd chosen to take up Sasori as his new friend.

Just last week Kurotsuchi, clearly amused by the entire thing, had tried to explain it to him. Deidara had apparently been the undisputed leader of his clique and his clique apparently was, more or less, in control of the school. Kurotsuchi had gone on to explain that right after Deidara on the scale of most powerful was the Jocks led by Kisame (Deidara still wasn't sure why they all worshipped a giant blue shark man for his ability to throw any sort of weird plastic ball.) and Itachi, who besides being handsome and incredibly wealthy, was student council president (Why exactly would anyone willingly except and even vote for the Uchiha Bastard to rule them exactly?). Deidara's change left the others floundering and vying for the top spot in his favor. They weren't sure what to do about his abrupt change and were acting defensively, while those who were truly loyal and caring tried to accept Sasori as one of them. He'd also shaken them by his sudden dismissal of 'Queen Bitch', as Kurotsuchi called Pug. So basically in one false swoop Deidara had destroyed the foundation that had ruled them for years and now they were trying to build back their lives and adapt. Kurotsuchi was loving every minute of it.

Deidara just thought they were too clueless to do anything without being told how, when, where, and what. But he had to admit, it was highly amusing to watch them try and gain Sasori's approval and friendship. The Suna-nin who'd been taken for a quiet gentle individual because of his appearance had already sent away droves of admirers, most in tears. And not all female. Kurotsuchi had officially declared Sasori her hero and proposed marriage. Several times.

Not that they mattered much in the grand scheme of things, well Kurotsuchi did since she was like his adopted sister, but the rest of them mattered little to his current objectives. They had to track down this great evil, who the others suspected to be Uchiha Madara. The only problem was nobody knew where or even _who_ Madara was at the time. Pein and Itachi had both confirmed the Tobi of this world was definitely _not_ Madara, a small comfort for Deidara who was steadily growing fonder of his puppy-like albeit still annoying friend. And if they failed they would be eaten by a Shinigami. Deidara scowled, glowering at the front of the room and barely noticing their sensei laying down the pop quiz in front of him.

It may have been almost two weeks since Hidan had dropped that particular bombshell, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let it go so easily. They'd wasted two months, _months_, over the summer because they hadn't known and now they had a little over nine months to find him.

It took Sasori sharply elbowing him in the ribs, and not getting caught of course, not that he'd have gotten in trouble since all their senseis seemed to be in love with the red head, to get him working. The blonde barely bothered glancing at each question as he flew down the page quickly finishing and turning it over. He looked up over the brunette in front of him bent over her own paper and smirked mockingly at their sensei, who glowered unhappily. His only pleasure in doing such simple work was mocking his senseis. He'd done the same thing when he was being trained as a Genin and he still felt the same jolt of satisfaction.

Also like his time as a Genin he'd found one teacher whose presence he actually enjoyed and respected. Senju Shizune. She, unlike the other teachers, tried her hardest to give him a challenge and always cheered with true joy at his accomplishments. Plus she was so young and seemingly sweet that it made it easy for him to feel a tad protective of her. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, he thought amused. The beating she gave one of the male teachers, after she'd caught him acting inappropriately with a student had been more than enough to make you fear the slender five foot tall woman who could and would kick a six foot seven man's ass for messing with _her _students. This incident of course only reinforced Deidara's admiration for her.

The others on the other hand utterly despised Deidara, but still acted pleasant and cordial no matter how rude and insensitive he was. The fact was he was one of the richest and most influential students in a school of rich and influential. He was too dangerous to piss off, but too much himself to let them get by with acting like his best friend when they hated him. He and Sasori had a bet going on deciding which one would crack first. Sasori was leaning on Baki, who had gone so far as to snarl as Deidara left the room, but Deidara believed that their current teacher was more likely.

Hyuuga Hizashi was a very intelligent and prideful man. His pride had taken a beating more than a few times in his life, Deidara knew that very well. Born three minutes after his older brother Hiashi meant he wasn't going to inherit the family fortune. True he had the name Hyuuga going for him, but he still had to work and grovel to give his son the chances he thought the boy deserved. The one who would take over after Hiashi was a timid stuttering _girl_. It was on par with a slap in the face, to make matters even worse from what his sources informed him, the girl showed no inclination of even wanting the seat that was offered and his own son, Neji, loved the girl so there was no way to convince him to help take what the boy considered his younger cousin's birth right. This of course left the man broiling on the inside, while on the outside he showed them image of cool collected business man and sensei.

Deidara's clear disrespect and outright contempt seemed almost more than the man could bear. Especially considering Deidara's ex-stepfather had been whose good books he'd tried hardest to get in. Knowing that all his effort and lowering himself had all been meaningless was no doubt killing the man.

Hizashi would cave first.

Deidara's smirk widened and the veins around Hizashi's pale eyelids bulged with suppressed anger as his voice shook from the effort he was making. Ah, it was so nice to siphon off some of the frustration he was feeling.

Then the bell rang. Deidara rose to his feet barely noting the sighs and grumbles from the other students as he gathered his things. His mind was drifting elsewhere. Today was the day he'd been dreading. Because of some promise Sasori had made Naruto he was now stuck working with some kids on a club called the Akatsuki. And to make matters worse than him being in the namesake of the same organization that had killed him he was stuck with _her_. The Forehead Bitch.

… … … … … …

Sakura was not in a good mood. Not only had her mother's 'little' soirée between some of her richer clients kept her up most of the night, but she had a test today. Normally tests didn't freak Sakura out, she wasn't a brainy girl for nothing, but considering her entire scholarship rode on making sure she was just as good as these wealthy kids and in fact surpassed them put on more pressure than she would have liked. The fact that the school board was dying to get rid of her didn't help. Sakura's mind briefly went back to Tsunade-sama's warning.

"_Sakura, there's only so much I can do to stop them," the busty blonde had told her gravely, her brown eye serious as the girl shifted uncomfortably in front of her. The woman leaned foreword and the girl looked away praying she hadn't heard. "They know about the incident yesterday with Deidara."_

_Apparently the gods weren't with her today._

"_But Tsunade-sama, it was the ba-I mean Deidara's fault. He threw me out of a window." Sakura told her knowing from the look in her eyes that it in fact didn't matter. "They can't possibly pin it on me. I haven't done anything!"_

_Tsunade looked down her brown eyes pained and angry. "I know Saku-chan, I know." The woman whispered quietly. Sakura froze a lump forming in her throat and her eyes burning. Tsunade hadn't called her that since she was little. If she was than it was even worse than she thought._

"_I'm so sorry Saku-chan, but they will do anything to get rid of you." Tsunade told her eyes flashing with fury. "I can stop them, but your behavior must be irreproachable. They don't want what your father did staining the reputation of their precious school." Sakura gave her a searching look knowing that Tsunade was leaving something out._

"_And the parents don't want the daughter of a murderer near their children." Sakura said in a monotone, voice low as if to soften the blow. Tsunade didn't answer. Sakura turned to leave, but paused._

"_What can I do?"_

"_The person you were in an altercation with, this Deidara boy, his family is one of the main donators in the school. That boy can not only get you expelled with a snap of his fingers, but keep you here and make your life hell." Tsunade told the girl calmly, though the entire office crackled with tension._

"_Would he?" Sakura hadn't seen such cruelty in his eyes, true he seemed to hate her, but too sink so low…_

"_He did it before."_

"_And what happened?" _

"_The girl died." Sakura's heart stopped._

"_How?" Sakura managed to croak._

"_Suicide, she couldn't take it any longer. No one outside of this office, excluding Deidara himself knows the truth of the situation. He terrorized the girl until she couldn't take it." Tsunade wouldn't meet Sakura's eyes, but the girl saw her fists were clenched and the knuckles white. "I couldn't stop him Saku-chan, nobody could. They just assumed she was depressed. The worst part wasn't even her."_

"_Wh-what was it?"_

"_The week after she killed herself he started dating her sister, Kaida." Sakura's heart clenched in sympathy and she felt a cold sense of horror go through her. She could never have suspected he'd be this bad. Never._

"_Sakura," The girl looked up, her momentary daze broken. "You have two choices, grovel and get in his good books or leave this school. Sakura please, think about this and don't do anything rash, I love you like my own daughter and you know Shizune would be broken hearted to lose her sister. I promised Aiko I'd take care of you and I intend to keep it."_

"_You don't need to worry about me Tsunade-sama I already know what I'm going to do." Tsunade's eyed the girl worriedly, but nodded._

"_Just stay safe." Sakura promised and left with one thought. Why would a promise made to a murderer even matter? She thought bitterly._

_I won't do it,_ she thought to herself as she walked down the hall. _I can't do it, no matter what Tsunade-sama wants. _When she opened the door she again noted the richness of the décor and the professional architecture. This school was for the wealthy she knew, but still did they even understand the meaning of extreme? Sakura sighed and slipped into her seat, right beside a chatty Naruto. Sakura ignored the friendly blonde, who was busy talking to his friend, Sasuke, and began chanting the information they'd been studying. But she couldn't focus. Something about Naruto's ceaseless chatter bothered her.

Glancing over she looked at him, his smile was a tad too wide, revealing all his teeth, his voice was boisterous, but that didn't prevent her from noting the slight unease in it, and his eyes were troubled through their blueness. Startled Sakura realized Naruto was nervous. But why, she wondered, everyone else had been joking about it. The only reason person who would have an incentive to be particular wary of screwing up would be her, because her scholarship demanded perfection and because she was already balancing on the tip of a knife. Naruto was friends with the Uchiha Sasuke, who was fast becoming the most desirable boy in their year and son of the head of a prestigious family. Sakura had simply wrote Naruto off as another wealthy boy, but then again…Sakura bit her lip thinking careful over what she knew about him.

He went on and on about instant ramen, but she hadn't thought much about it because instant ramen was usually her dinner when her mother forgot to go shopping, again. Then she remembered the slightly confused reactions of the others and how amusing she'd found it. His shoes were worn, not as if he had nothing else to wear, but more like they were his favorite pair. Glancing down she noted that, no, they were not the expensive tailor made shoes that she'd already grown used to seeing, but were like her own, sorted by sizes in stores. Add this with how he ordered the cheaper food on the lunch menu along with her and his unfamiliar name and Sakura came to her conclusion. Uzumaki Naruto, much like her, was a scholarship student. Sakura considered telling Naruto she knew, but decided that there was probably no tactful way to bring it up in conversation and settled on something else.

"Naruto can you help me study, I'm worried about the test?" she asked him, in what she hoped was a convincing sheepish tone and the boy quickly agreed. She noted the relief in his eyes and hid a smile, but then she got another shock. The Uchiha smiled at her in thanks over his friend's head. Sakura returned it, wondering why Sasuke hadn't offered to help. She put it in the back of her mind to consider later and started studying with Naruto.

By the time Sakura had finished her test she'd come to some very important conclusions. One, Naruto and Sasuke were in fact decent people and she had surprised her self by realizing she not only wanted to, but had some how already managed to befriend them. She was both nervous and excited. Nervous because she wasn't entirely sure how to be a friend, Ino had been the closest thing to one she'd ever had and the girls had barely seen each other until they started school. She met the blonde when her mother's colleague, Yamanaka Inoichi had offered to babysit since he wanted Ino to make more friends. It had worked out and Sakura had been happy to have someone accept her. They'd drifted apart though, both due to distance and Sakura drawing into herself after the scandal with her father. Sakura was excited though, it didn't matter that she wasn't sure how to be someone's friend. She was being accepted and acknowledged for the first time in years. She wasn't being ignored like a bothersome pest. She hadn't felt this giddy since she befriended Ino.

Her second conclusion was she could not nor would she ever grovel before anyone. She'd had too much hiding and caving in her life. It was time to fight and dammit she wasn't going to let some bastard tell her what to do. Neither would she flee. Her damaged pride was all she had left. She'd kept her promise to Tsunade-sama she had thought about it and she wasn't being rash. She was just choosing her third option. Go toe-to-toe with the bastard and keep her grades and behavior impeccable. She knew that if they kicked her out when she was giving them nothing to work with there would be a big commotion and scandal the school didn't need, the trick was to use their concern with reputation against them.

Her third was simply that she couldn't allow her friends near Deidara. He was too dangerous and Sakura wasn't about to risk them. Deidara had started it with her and he would finish it with her, which meant one thing. She'd have to more than just participate in Ino's club, Sakura was going to find a way to become the driving force in the Akatsuki and make sure she was the one dealing with them.

Her last conclusion was most dangerous. Deidara was horrible and couldn't be trusted. The bastard was evil. Sakura needed to find out what he was doing. It was more than just a mystery for her to solve at her leisure now. If he could drive a girl to death without remorse, who knew what he was cable of. Besides some niggling sense in the back of her mind told her she had to find out.

… … … … … …

The man growled as he read his way down the report he'd been giving. _That little bastard_, he mentally snarled, _that little f—king bastard._ He couldn't say he was surprised that his brother had lost the business. Hell, he wasn't even surprised that his nephew had helped it along. But he was the one who was supposed to turn his brother in. He was the one who was supposed to use the child abuse to land him in jail. And he was the one who was supposed to be in charge dammit! Not that cold manipulative little bastard!

The man quickly jumped to his feet hands going instantly to his hair and running through it. No, he could not react like this. He had to stay calm and think this through. He would not let this boy beat him. Taking a breath he calmed his fingers still running through his thick hair. Besides his Master wouldn't like it if he failed.

The man shivered at the thought, no longer able to get up the pride to feel insulted by calling another individual master. He'd met the man for the first time over two years ago. He'd been dressed oddly and muttered something about experimenting. The man hadn't thought much about it then. The man had seemed slightly dim, but charming nonetheless and despite himself he'd befriended him. The next time they'd met had been under different circumstances a year ago. It had been then he'd shown his true nature. He'd done things no human being could do and for the first time in his life the man had been terrified. It left him with no doubt who the more dangerous individual was, forget his connections with the darker side of humanity. This man could and would destroy nations. It was then he'd become someone's lapdog. Ever since then he'd been following the man's orders without question and he'd been told he could have a prize, like a dog getting thrown a bone. But now that prize was gone and he was pissed.

He knew that man would be too. He shivered again thinking of his most recent orders.

He was supposed to investigate some kids his nephew's age, his nephew amongst them. He found it odd, but knew better than to question it. Instead he began looking over what he'd discovered.

Hisha Hidan, a punk, Ryou Kakuzu, a pariah, Hoshigaki Kisame, a jock, Bakudan Deidara, a 'prep' (he growled at the name), Uchiha Itachi, student council president, Rikudo Nagato, more commonly called Pein, goth, and finally Akai Sasori, a new kid. They had absolutely nothing in common and for the entire time they'd lived in Japan would have avoided each other like the plague. But two weeks, actually two months in a few cases, they drew together and now always had one of the others nearby. It was puzzling what had suddenly done this and as to why his Master would give a damn. But the man simply leaned back, almost feeling a twang of pity for the poor sorry bastards who didn't know what was coming, almost.


	9. Deidara's Accident, Sakura Is A Doctor

Deidara watched Uta run across the playground only dimly. He'd been waiting for the Pinkette to make her move and had been amused by what she'd chosen. She seemed like such an in your face kind of girl judging from her other reactions, but she also was skilled in subterfuge. True nothing she said was technically rude or even slightly insulting. But the way she timed it and worded it, made simple responses as cutting as Sasori in a bad mood. Which meant you were bleeding from wounds in places you didn't even know you had. The same was how the Pinkette spoke to Deidara. It was almost enough to admire her, something he'd mentioned to Sasori.

His reply still bothered him. They'd been at Sasori's residence to 'do homework ' as they told Sasori's parents, but in truth they were discussing strategy. Then the blonde ex-Jinchuriki had shown up and demanded Sasori help him or he'd never survive Honors Algebra III. After the last problem was solved Deidara promptly threw Sasori's boy out, and after waiting for the clawing sounds outside the door to stop, they'd began serious discussion.

Halo Reach on X-Box Live.

That day he was having a grudge match with that nine year old Finnish boy named Tino and his eleven year old Swedish friend Berwald. It was personal. Deidara had been completely humiliated when he'd been blown up by Tino and Berwald's traps. And an explosion expert getting destroyed by bombs was not acceptable. Sasori had spent the match reading his newest manga, while simultaneously helping Deidara take out the children. Deidara felt no qualms using Sasori against them, only triumphant pleasure at watching them be decimated again and again.

Then perfectly secure in the fact no one would be able to hear over the loud game play nor would they be suspicious that anything beyond normal teenage behavior was going on they began talking. Well technically it was normal teenage behavior. For a shinobi.

After discussing the more serious issues, their time limit and how to find this evil, Deidara had made an offhanded comment about how Sakura had reacted differently than he'd expected considering her past actions. This had gotten Sasori's attention and he'd paused in reading _Absolute Boyfriend_ to stare at Deidara. Then in a quiet voice with gentle surprise he'd shocked the blonde.

"You haven't realized it yet." When Deidara had questioned what Sasori had continued clearly startled. For him anyway. "That this isn't the girl that killed me. They are two separate entities. It would be like saying you were the apathetic creature that used to exist."

Deidara pursed his lips thinking over those words. They startled him. Of all people he'd thought Sasori would understand his dislike of Sakura most. Yet his comment implied else wise. Deidara did not like his ideas to be challenged. He was a rather stubborn person by nature and was resistant to change, so of course it had not been welcome.

But after thinking it over, away from Sasori, even he could hear the ring of truth. Not only were their personalities subtle different, but even their looks were. This Sakura had a paler shade of pink he could only describe as icy pink. And her eyes were a glowing lighter shade of green he'd only seen once. Looking up at the sun through a mint leaf, but even that wasn't the right shade it was so unique.

Deidara shook his head not sure where those thoughts had come from. Then again he was an artist he would notice things like that. Deidara stood up and quickly found Uta on the swings. And after some awkward polite conversation with Uta's playmate's mother they left. Deidara was actually blushing from the woman's smirks and amusement. She'd also been talking to him in a disgustingly sweet and admiringly. He knew very well she'd done it on purpose and he was just teenage enough to fall for it, but shinobi enough to be embarrassed by his falling into her teasing.

What a horrible combination, he thought not for the first time with a grimace. To be a fully trained deadly, _feared_ shinobi in the body of a relatively normal teenager with no control. He couldn't dwell on his depressing thoughts though. Not with Uta wiggling and hopping around happily on his arm. Honestly it took more energy to take care of a hyper child than to fight the Uchiha kid back in the other world. Deidara wasn't complaining though. He'd very quickly learned exactly why Itachi was so protective of his brother. Hell, if it had been Itachi who'd, indirectly, caused Uta to go out a window the Uchiha Bastard would never have gotten off with just the beating of his life, the bruises were still fading, and very violent traumatizing threats.

He would have wished he did. If dead man could wish that is. Which considering he was technically supposed to be dead they really are able to.

Consumed in thought he picked up Uta and balanced her on his hip as he walked towards an ice cream stand. It was hot and she'd been a good girl, who deserved a treat. The little girl wiggled happily and wrapped his neck in warm arms. She smelled warm and sweet, like pancakes and syrup. Deidara smiled to himself t that remembering her insistence to buy shampoo and conditioner in the strange scents because she considered them 'lucky' and was also quite fond of the meal. Deidara, who'd tried it on her urgings, found he shared the taste with his sibling. Deidara stroked her blonde hair affectionately, feeling rather happy and glad to forget his thoughts for a moment.

Suddenly Uta stopped wiggling. A woman screamed. Deidara turned to his right to find a car speeding towards them. He made a slit second decision as Uta's scream echoed in his ears. Deidara focused all the minimal amounts of chakra his body had accumulated and the next second he and Uta were out of the path.

When he arrived in the nearby alleyway, a straight shot with the body flicker he collapsed as Uta hung onto his neck in a desperately tight grasp. He'd used up all his chakra and little more. Damn, he cursed falling on his side. He was as weak and defenseless unable to move off the ground. Uta could be hurt or worse with him in this state. And that car was no accident it was attempted murder. He could even hear the shouting and sirens in the distance.

He looked up at his little sister's large blue eyes and fought to remain awake. It worse than he first thought he realized as his light headedness grew. He was already in the stage three of chakra over use. And judging by the numbness that was starting in his toes he'd be in stage four soon. If he was allowed to remain over thirty minutes in stage four without chakra transplant…Well there was really nothing to do. This was serious.

"Deidara." A voice said shocked. And Deidara looked down, past his body to find a pair of pale white feet and familiar slender legs. Definitely the Forehead Bitch, he thought dryly. Just the person I wanted to die in front of. At least she has nice legs. Laughing on the inside at such an inane thought he felt cold. She was his only chance of surviving the next hour, much less the day.

…

Sakura was not having a good day. Her mother had suddenly got a call from one of her favorite clients and had forgotten to order the food they desperately needed restocking of. _More than likely she was sleeping with him_, Inner Sakura added darkly. Sakura could only agree with her alter ego. So she'd cleaned up the kitchen, throwing away anything rotten and most of the alcohol. Now she was heading back after finishing grocery shopping. Hopefully this time she'd be able to actually eat her food, before her mother found it and threw it out. She found her daughter's taste too 'common and fattening' and the only reason Sakura hadn't starved after her mother's sudden purges was because Haruno Akahana would not touch the instant ramen Sakura was slowing building up a steady supply of. Akahana found it too repulsive to even touch the packaging. Considering it now took up an entire cabinet Sakura had begun hiding some food behind it and her food money too.

_She's a horrible woman. Why don't we just leave?_ Inner Sakura asked, sounding uncharacteristically thoughtful.

_Because,_ Sakura replied. _We have no money, no home, no inheritance, and no chance of survival without that woman. And if we try telling you know they won't find any proof. She isn't abusive, physically or even verbally._

_Much,_ Inner Sakura said darkly. Sakura didn't comment on that. Her Inner grew depressed at the silence and continued flamboyantly cheerful.

_Well,_ she said falsely cheery, _we have no boobs or curves at almost fifteen, so maybe we can use that as proof of neglect._

Sakura refused to reply and Inner moodily settled down curling up in the back of Sakura's mind. Sakura sighed not dwelling on the niggling sensation she felt when she talked to her Inner. Sakura shook her head, ducking into the alley that was a short cut home. She didn't feel like debating her mental stability at the-

A child's sharp screams and sobbing made her stop. Sakura felt her eyes go wide as a blonde haired figure appeared in the alley, holding a little girl. He fell to the ground still holding her. Sakura couldn't move, just watching as she took in that familiar face. The little girl pushed her way out of the boy's grip and sat next to him holding his shirt tightly in her little fists as she stared at him whimpering.

"Deidara," Sakura breathed voice louder than she expected. Before she understood what she was doing she was running towards him her groceries on the ground. She dropped beside him and rolled him gentle in his back, ready to stop if he seemed in pain. The little girl went silent.

"What happened?" Sakura questioned shakily. He stared at her with out of focus blue eyes. After a few moments her words seemed to register and he focused on her, but it seemed to take most of his strength. He opened his mouth and Sakura leaned closer.

"My. Phone. Pocket." He heaved out almost silently. "Call. Itachi. Say. Chakra. Low."

Sakura nodded, quickly sticking her hands in his nearest pocket, not finding the device she reached on the other side. It was there. She looked at Deidara and he was barely conscious.

"I don't know his number." She said, voice oddly calm, despite the cold panic gripping her. His eyes turned to stare at her. His mouth moved but no words came out. Sakura focused on his lips. _Four_.

"Four?" she questioned. His lips twitched in what was almost a smile and Sakura flipped open the phone activating speed dial.

It was picked up before the first ring.

"Moshi, moshi, Shisui speaking!" a voice chirped cheerfully. Sakura felt her heart drop.

"I'm sorry wrong number." She said voice breaking as the little girl's blue eyes watched her hopelessly. "I wanted Itachi-"

"Oh, little Ita-chan!" the voice said happily and then crooned in a throaty voice that would made even Sakura, who'd heard the worst things possible from her mother's patients, blush. "My darling, my little love, a fair maiden beckons for you." There was a pause and a chuckle from the man who'd answered.

"He's coming," the man said sweetly. She heard others and the sound of a phone being snatched.

"You better not be cheating on me!" the man, Shisui, piped before someone else answered.

"Hello," a familiar voice answered. Sakura felt her eyes widen.

_Sasuke's brother's gay!_ Inner Sakura squealed. _Cool! Wonder if cockatoo butt knows?_

"Deidara just collapsed he said to tell you chakra low." Sakura hurried right to the point, ignoring the insaneness of Inner's comment.

There was a pause.

"Where are you?"

Sakura told him. He hung up. The girl started crying again. Sakura looked at her, for the first time really looked at her. She had pretty blonde hair (_the exact same color as Deidara's_) that framed her adorable little round face, she had a pert handsome nose, rather odd in her young face, (_Deidara's nose_) and wide cerulean blue eyes (_Good god she could be his kid_). Sakura reached out tentatively to touch her head. The girl jerked and looked at her suspiciously.

"What's your name?" Sakura said softly, bending down so she could look Uta in the eye. The little girl wouldn't look directly in her gaze. That was something to be concerned with, but she had bigger problems.

"Please tell me your name, I need to know I can trust you to help make Deidara better." She said calmly, not bothering to feel guilty over that lie. The little girl finally met her gaze. Eyes wide and hopeful.

"Y-You're going to help Aniki?" Sakura nodded. It was his sister then. She felt, oddly relieved to realize it wasn't his kid.

"I'm Uta." The little girl told her shyly and buried her face in Sakura's stomach clinging to the pinkette desperately.

"Please save Aniki!" Sakura didn't comment just wrapped her arms around the little girl and prayed, vowing she'd do whatever it took. _Even if Deidara was a bastard. _Inner Sakura added, but was equally vehement about the promise.

It seemed like an eternity, but Itachi arrived, saw the state Deidara was in and rushed them off. Sakura, still holding Uta protectively against her, didn't really bother noting her first experience in a limousine nor at being brought to the home of who was said to be the prime candidate for next Prime Minister of Japan. The staff of the building (Not his home after all.) didn't comment as Itachi carried the limp body of Deidara or on the crying blonde in Sakura's arms. The elevator ride was another century, with its music seeming to mock them. Itachi's premature wrinkles grew more pronounced as the minutes passed.

"Stay here," Itachi commanded, laying Deidara on the couch and rushing off to parts unknown in the pent house. Sakura didn't comment too shocked by the surreal experience to do anything, but sit beside Deidara and attempt to comfort Uta.

Before long Uta was telling Sakura about her life. How when she was born her father had been disappointed at her not being a boy. She talked about her mother being forceful separated from her and the cruel things her father had done. Beatings, neglect, insults. And then she talked about Deidara. Her worship despite his cold treatment startled Sakura. Uta told her of Deidara's unexpected kindnesses, sneaking her food sometimes when she'd been sent to bed without dinner, though he claimed it was just to spite Uta's father. Taking her to the parks where she could play as girls flocked to talk and flutter eyelashes at her brother. And finally an unexpected gift to buy her silence for his misdeeds, even if it was unnecessary, because Uta would never tell on Deidara. Then it came to his sudden transformation. Changing from an ice man into her defender, getting rid of father and reuniting Uta with her mother. All the warmth and love Uta described made Sakura wonder if it was the same person. The little girl's eyes began to droop after her long spew and soon she was slipping, curved into Sakura one hand holding Deidara's shirt tightly even in sleep.

Sakura's mind was blank with what she'd heard and sat frozen on the couch. Inner Sakura was silent. Then she looked at Deidara his voice calm and almost sweet in his sleep. He really was handsome.

"Here's a drink to warm you up." The voice from the phone chirped from behind Sakura startling her. Only Uta's sleeping figure kept her from jumping out of her skin.

The man behind her grinned impishly at that and offered a steaming mug. Sakura accepted blushing as she realized who this was. Sasuke's brother's, the ice cold Itachi, boyfriend if the phone was any indication. She'd heard Hinata's story about the chrysanthemum, but Sakura, much like Ino, had assumed a girl had given it as a gift not knowing the significance. Hinata knew because of her flower pressing hobby, Ino because her family owned a flower shop and did floral arrangements and Sakura because Ino had given her a language of flowers guide four years ago.

"So you want to date the nephew of one of the most powerful men in Japan, beautiful?" he asked leaning towards her. Sakura's mouth actually popped open at that and her face went bright red despite herself.

"S-Sorry n-no." _Oh, god we're stuttering worse than Hinata-chan_. Inner Sakura groaned before gong off on a tangent about the man, _Shisui_, Inner Sakura supplied, and all the things that were benefits for older men.

Shisui sighed and leaned back, walking around the couch to flop down in the love seat in a handsome mess. His dark eyes flickered to Deidara and he pouted.

"Shame, I'd love to have you hovering around me like you do your feminine boyfriend." He said sounding disappointed and making Sakura's blush deepen.

"Why do they always go for the blondes?" Shisui questioned with dramatic despair.

"He's not my boyfriend." Sakura told him firmly. "And he isn't feminine."

_I thought we agreed he was a little feminine, you know 'Girly Bastard' and all. _Inner Sakura dug in amused.

_Shut up_.

"So there's hope." Shisui grinned looking rather lecherous, but his eyes were more playful than perverted, though the admiration made Sakura's blush, which had finally began to settle, flame up again.

"Come on, I'm rich, older, single, won't cheat on you, and I'm a steady, reliable, devilishly handsome and funny guy. What could go wrong?" he pointed out smiling at her sweetly. Honestly the smile and the kindness in his eyes did more than his little speech.

_Pedophilia._ Inner Sakura sing songed in her head.

"Maybe another time." Sakura decided evasively a little disappointed even if she was the one turning him down. "Maybe when I'm older."

Shisui sighed again and nodded.

"Hope springs forever eternal." He told her, and grew more serious giving her a gentle smile. "You really should drink it. It's not poison and it tastes good if I do say so myself. It'll help you calm down."

Sakura didn't feel the need to tell him his little flirting had helped distract her. Sakura took a sip and was surprised to find it was rather sweet. It didn't look it. She drunk the rest and Shisui was practically glowing with pride.

"What is it?"

"I call it 'Ita-chan's' because I invented it for my dear little cousin." Shisui told her. "He has quite an unexpected sweet tooth."

"Oh, he's your cousin. I though he was you boyfriend." Sakura said as Inner Sakura chimed the exact same thing. Instantly horrified by her words she almost apologized, but Shisui's laughter stopped her.

"I guess you heard the cheating thing." He said wiping his eyes. He'd laughed so hard tears had begun to spring up. Sakura nodded.

"It's an old joke I used to say that to piss him off." Shisui's face turned oddly thoughtful. "I did a lot of things to piss him off actually. I just thought showing some emotion for something beyond work was good for him. I'm just relieved he's changed. I was really starting to worry. I guess it was that big blue shark of his. Ever since the day I met him Itachi's been like a completely different person."

Sakura felt something odd then. Almost like some thing was telling her the story was wrong. It sounded like Deidara, Sakura realized. The way Uta described it he was just suddenly a different person. Weird.

_Speaking of the kid and Girly Bastard…_ Inner Sakura chimed in sounding almost scolding.

"What about Deidara, will he be okay?" Sakura asked her guilt making her sound even more worried than normal. Shisui straightened apparently knocked out of his thoughts. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry Itachi will help your friend." Sakura wasn't so sure. They'd been here who knows how long and so far Itachi had done nothing.

"Well, speak of the devil." Shisui stated as Itachi suddenly entered, looked at them, and crossed the room to let some strangers into the penthouse. There was a slender red head with gray eyes, an albino with violet eyes, a tall blue guy, (_Holy hell doesn't he go to our school?_ Inner Sakura shrieked.) a tan guy she'd seen in the student council office that day, and the last one was someone Sakura already knew.

"Sasori-san?" Sakura blurted out, causing his light brown eyes to turn and glare at her. They instantly moved to Deidara and he was beside the blonde faster than Sakura thought possible. Shisui watched the proceedings curiously and then stood.

"I suppose this would be when I need to leave, right Ita-chan?" he said good-naturedly. Itachi nodded face solemn.

"If you would."

"Bye little pink haired beauty," he said smiling brightly at Sakura and turned to the strangers. "Bye Ita-chan's weird friends."

And with that Sakura was left without the only friendly person in the room, besides the sleeping Uta. Who Sakura now realized the albino was eyeing curiously.

"Did Dei-chan knock up a chick and not tell us, 'cause that looks like his f—king brat." He said blandly. Sakura's hands jerked to cover Uta's ears, even though she was asleep, and the albino looked amused.

"That is Uta, his little sister." Sasori said coldly. "Now shut up you stupid Jashinist."

The albino's grin faded at these cold words and Sakura's stomach clenched at the danger she heard in his tone. She went very still and very quiet.

"His chakra is low, I don't know why." Itachi said and turned to Sakura. "Did he do anything strange in front of you?"

Sakura looked at him and suddenly the strangest event of the day caught up with her.

"He appeared out of nowhere. One second the alley was empty than he was just there." She told him, shock coloring her voice. The albino cursed.

"Body flicker." The gray eyed red head said gravely. "None of us have enough chakra to perform that. Deidara should know better."

"The kid does." The blue man said looking thoughtful. "The question is why?"

"Uta said they were about to be hit head on by a car." Sakura blurted out causing them all to look at her.

"Accident or with a purpose?" the gray eyed one questioned, with surprising authority. Sakura felt cowed despite her suspicion that she'd only be a few inches shorter than him.

"Uta didn't say." His eyes watched her a few moments before he nodded. Sakura fought a shiver.

"We will assume there is foul play until Deidara can tell us otherwise." Sakura almost questioned why they would be so paranoid, but held her tongue from her instinctual wariness of the small man.

"A little chakra from all of us should suffice." The tan man said, speaking for the first time. Sakura looked at him and saw for the first time how foreign he looked.

"Yes, except you Itachi." Itachi nodded at the red head's words and appeared in front of Sakura.

"What?" she questioned startled and suddenly his eyes were red.

_Sleep. Forget._ Sakura's head fell back against the couch.


	10. Sakura and Inner's Decision

_The room went cold as Sakura picked up the freshly sanitized scalpel. The hot horrid scent of blood lingered on the device and the metal table in front of her. It mixed in with the piercing scent of the bleach and cleaning supplies making Sakura wish to vomit. It wasn't until she was holding onto the metal table that she realized how dizzy she was. No. Please no._

_The tears began following silently as the cold steel dug into her palm. The room's spotless metallic surfaces combined with the scent and absolute certainty of the knowledge Sakura had discovered made her weak kneed. Her breath turned into a desperate gasp, reminding her of the time she was seven and still suffered from severe asthma. Sakura fell over bending at her waist so the top part of her body was laid on the table. Her forehead met the cold surface. The table and her pained hands were the only thing keeping her standing. Sakura turned her face so her cheek now touched the table._

_There perched precariously on the edge of the sink was a clumsily made cracked earring. It was homemade Sakura knew and she could see blood on what used to be and almost perfectly heart shaped glossy pink seashell. Sakura's heart stopped and she felt her mind shatter._

_**Do something.**__ An unfamiliar voice spoke. Sakura startled with surprise, but realizing no one else was there stayed on the table._

_The hot tears on her face were falling faster and faster as her body went into what she knew was shock. __**Shannaro!**__**No, you are not giving up!**__ Sakura did jump this time the shout ringing in her head. She looked around the room, barely standing on her shaky legs._

"_Who?" she managed to croak out her voice rough._

_**Shut up moron he might hear you!**__ Sakura couldn't even bring herself to feel horror now that she realized the voice was from inside her. Then again considering everything that happened perhaps going crazy would be a small mercy of sorts. Maybe this meant she was wrong, that she really was imagining things._

_**Yes, and Auntie's bloodied earring we made for her just happened to be here. **__Sakura felt a wave of pain hit her hard enough she doubled over again at those sarcastic words._

_**Oh, hell.**__ The inner voice said sounding, now that Sakura concentrated, like an angrier version of herself. __**That was a low blow, but Sakura, you can't just stay here and wait for him to catch you.**_

_Sakura straightened up surprised by the change to a gentle tone. "Who are you?" she questioned quietly._

_**Don't talk out loud. It's dangerous. **__The inner voice snapped instantly. Sakura felt the impression of someone seeming to unravel and what could only have been a well constructed hallucination appeared in front of her. She looked almost exactly like Sakura, only her hair was longer and in a braid, her eyes were a different shade of green, and her face was a more round shape. Plus, Sakura would have found it annoying any other time, her alter ego did not have the wide forehead._

_**I'm you.**__ The alter told her bending down to be at eyes level. __**We've known each other for years, but after you turned seven, you forgot about me because your mother said you couldn't have an imaginary friend anymore. I settled down in the back of your mind. I only come out when you really need, like when Grandmother died. You called me Inner Sakura.**_

_Sakura remembered how she'd felt like something was hovering over her, comforting her as the gentle old woman was lowered into the ground. That closeness had been what helped her get through the loss sane. Grandmother was the only one nice to her when only her mother was home. Sakura nodded._

_**Sakura get up. We can't die here. **__Inner Sakura said seriously. Sakura looked at her helplessly and the figment of her imagination looked angry. __**Dammit girl! If your die, I die. And I ain't about to get killed now of all times. **_**Stand!**

_Sakura felt the order go deep into her bones and stood without thinking. Inner Sakura nodded and helped her shocked body make it across the room. She threatened, she begged, she bribed, she cajoled her. But Sakura made it. As she was opening the door and stumbling across the room, not as awkwardly now though sense feeling was coming back to her, the full horror hit her again. He killed them, he actually killed them._

_**Yes, he did.**__ Inner Sakura echoed grimly, and the sadness of her radiated into Sakura's own heart. But she also felt something else through the pain of the betrayal, the horror at what had been done, and the sadness that had previously consumed her. _

_Sakura felt anger. A horrible dark form of it she'd never felt before. And this repellent foreign emotion wasn't just coming from deep inside Inner. Now Sakura felt it in her own heart. It was the type of anger that led to murder. The type that gnawed at your heart and made you forget everything else. Sakura hated him for this. She wanted him to pay for what he'd done. But mostly she wanted him to pay for betraying her and abandoning her._

_**We'll avenge ourselves and Auntie.**__ Inner Sakura vowed._

_The door clicked open behind them._

"_Sakura-chan?"_

_Red eyes began spinning in front of her shifting the world to black and red. Black tadpoles were swimming in a pond of blood. Auntie's blood, Sakura's mind wondered. No, it was someone else's. It was the blood of everyone those eyes had killed. Sakura felt the horror and pain of the man behind the killing, his knowledge that he had too. For a split second she felt his horror at killing his own mother. Sakura began screaming—_

…

Sakura hissed as she was soaked with water, but it wasn't just from the sudden startling cold. No, it was from the sore roughness she felt in her throat. She'd been screaming in her sleep again. Usually her alarm clock would wake her before she got to that point. Unfortunately this time the dreams had decided to come early. And even worse she'd woken her mother.

Haruno Akahana was a beautiful woman. She had thick glossy red curls. A deep red that held no trace of orange or blonde of the lesser colors. It was like the color of a rose or a drop of blood. She had large round brown eyes that seemed to glow and shine. Her delicate, small face always wore a sweet, sultry, or maternal smile depending on what served her best. Any of her smiles though, drew the eyes to her plump, perfect red lips. Her body was well developed and perfectly proportioned to the point that almost ever woman she met instantly hated her or t least took sharp hits to their self-confidence.

But it wasn't just the outside that drew people (_More like men_. Inner Sakura quickly pointed out.) in. Akahana knew she had a good body and she also knew she wouldn't forever be able to count on that alone. Her mother was a clever woman who had the wit and charisma to attract anyone. She knew how to play it right to melt the hardest of hearts or at least to gain their loyalty. She made sure once she had someone, they're relationship was one that mainly benefited her and made her invaluable to them, so as to keep them there. Ruthless and cold to her core.

And judging from the scowl and glare Sakura was receiving, thoroughly pissed. Akahana's her hair was a mess and judging from the bags under her eyes she'd had a rough night. A long one too, since Sakura had went to bed at two, having to stay up to finish a project.

"What they hell are you screaming for?" the woman hissed her pretty lips pursed in announce and her brown eyes bright with annoyance. Even with what was a no doubt horrible handover. Sakura could still smell the liquor. It amazed her, when Sakura was feeling complete detached from Akahana that is, how even after a horrible, rough night the woman still managed to look attractive.

Sakura remained silent. Akahana glared at her. "Fine, give me the silent treatment. But do something useful and make me a cup of tea."

The woman didn't wait for Sakura's reply simply throwing the bucket she'd filled with water in Sakura's lap and leaving with a sway in her hips. Sakura's hands gripped the bucket tightly and for a few moments she imagined throwing the metal at her mother's head. She quickly crushed that idea and decided to risk taking the time to change out of her wet clothes, before going to make the tea.

_**Another bright day in the Haruno home. The psycho selfish bitch of a mother and the spineless daughter who can't seem to tell the bitch were she can go**__. _Inner Sakura said darkly. Sakura ignored that firmly. _**Plus the Great Spineless One has borderline DIDs. Isn't it wonderful?**_

_Shut up. _Sakura snapped angrily, as she poured the tea with a trembling hand.

_**Why? I'm just saying what you can't bring yourself too.**_ Inner Sakura replied, but went quiet and seemed to curl up in the back of Sakura's mind simmering angrily. Sakura ignored the presence and the irritated spike in her emotions as Sakura calmly handed Akahana the tea. Her Inner remained silent as Sakura methodically prepared for the school day, but she was much more _there_ than she usually was. Inner was always more there when Akahana was around or when Sakura thought of—

Sakura stopped pausing as she sorted her bag. No, she didn't want to think of that right now. Not when Akahana was home. And not when she had a big project due and a test in Physics. Forcing herself to focus all her attention Sakura dumped everything out of the bag and slowly put each paper, each pen, and each book in order from biggest to largest and color and when it was used with painstaking concentration. It worked though. And with her book bag looking like it had been done by an OCD person Sakura reluctantly went to take a shower.

Reluctantly because showers, even with short hair, took too long and gave her too much time to think. Scrubbing her hair with orange scented shampoo she thought over Deidara. For the past two weeks the boy had been suspiciously subdued and Sakura had a horrible feeling something bad was going to happen.

_**The pretty Girly Bastard has to be plotting something.**_ Inner said in perfect agreement. Sakura rolled her eyes at the insistent use of the adjective 'pretty'. Inner seemed to enjoy using it both for its accuracy and the fact they both could guess his reaction to the adjective. Sakura allowed herself a moment to chuckle at the image as the hot water washed away the badness.

When she was finished and had her uniform on, she wiped the steamy mirror and looked at her reflection. Her hand stayed at the edge of the mirror as she turned her head this way and that. Sakura knew she had the oddest shade of strawberry blonde imaginable, but to her it was just hair. _Am I really so odd?_ The answer was of course. The pink haired daughter of a murderer and a psycho, who just so happened to have a split personality.

_**We're unique.**_ Inner Sakura said contemptuously, but sending a wave of soothing calm to Sakura's irritated self. Sakura allowed herself to relaxed, thankful for her usually more excitable side's unexpected kindness. Inner snorted at that description and rose the mental wall to leave Sakura blessedly, impossibly alone.

Knowing she had at least four hours before she was technically supposed to be at school, Sakura took out the book they were reading in Literature Class (_The Prince_ by Machiavelli). Why not get ahead? After all it couldn't hurt. She settled on the bed.

What seemed like the next second her alarm clock was screeching and Sakura was flying out the door. The rest of the morning was just as hectic. What with the pop quiz in Literature Class, a three thousand word essay on the mating ritual on some rare Amazonian bird an angry biology teacher had assigned everyone after Inuzuka Kiba made a very crude joke about said teacher's date the night before, and the Physics test which turned out to be mostly over the section she'd wound up skimming to get to what she thought was important.

By the time Free Period rolled around she was on the verge of killing something and a very happy Naruto was looking like a good target. As if sensing the immediate threat to his friend, the ever protective Sasuke dragged Naruto off saying Hinata was expecting them. Considering Hinata nearly fainted when Naruto gave her a friendly hug and when she'd recovered stared at Sasuke like he'd grown a second head, Sakura did not believe a word of the handsome boy's lies.

Rolling her eyes she decided that a trip to the library would relax her. She'd been right and was flipping through an old record of a psych patient who sounded suspiciously like herself when she heard someone fall. (Why did a high school of documents like this again? Or an Olympic sized pool, underground?) She instantly shot around the bookcase to offer some help, only to find a familiar blonde on the ground.

Sakura almost left him there. But then she saw how pathetic he was unable to get up and remembered those last few months of her Grandmother's life. How the old woman would fall down and be unable to get up. Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled it over her shoulder. He jumped looking at her wide eyed before he realized it was her. He scowled at her and Sakura returned it.

"What are you doing?" he growled. Sakura gave him a disgusted look.

"Helping you." she snapped back, attempting to get to her feet. Her knees nearly buckled under his weight, but she managed it somehow and began a stumbling march towards the nearest chair.

"I know that, but why?" Deidara said voice angry and confused. Since Sakura herself didn't fully understand her reasons for helping him she shrugged. Inner on the other hand was clamoring to drop him on his ass.

"That's not an answer." He said sounding even more irritated than ever. Sakura dumped him in the chair and was surprised to find a blush and a look of absolute fury at the same time.

_What the hell?_ Sakura wasn't sure rather it was her or Inner that thought that, but both agreed on it.

"Good enough." Sakura told him. He huffed and looked away like a petulant child. Sakura barely resisted a snort. _He looks like his little sister when he does that._ She thought amused. Sakura stiffened. Where had that come from? She didn't know if Deidara had a little sister, much less what she looked like.

"What's wrong with you?" he snapped glaring at her. _**Ungrateful Girly Bastard.**_ Inner thought furiously. Sakura agreed, but was too distracted by her odd thoughts to truly care.

"Nothing." she said defensively. "Do you have a little sister?"

_Oh, very subtle._ She scolded. Inner Sakura snorted and sent waves of amused agreement at that. Deidara jumped and stared at her eyes wide. Sakura shifted uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny and sudden serious face.

_**Well, hell what we do this time?**_ Inner Sakura asked grumpily. Sakura didn't reply, but shared the sentiment.

"Er, I heard one of the older girl's mention her." Sakura said awkwardly. Deidara's blue eyes, very intense focused eyes, narrowed in clear suspicion.

"Pug-san?" he questioned dangerously. Sakura blinked.

"Who?"

Deidara twitched, but for once it looked as if his anger wasn't directed at her. "Arakawa Hiromi."

Sakura nodded realizing who he meant know. It took all she had not to laugh at his nickname for her. She had managed to get on the bad side of the girl the first week here. She and Ino had been in the hallway when the girl was trying to flirt with some of the older boys. The boys though had seemed more interested in Ino. Ino didn't mind the attention and just smiled at them a little, before going back to talking to Sakura. Eventually the boys had excused themselves to talk to the Freshmen girls. Hiromi had tripped Ino afterwards and Sakura had been pissed enough to let Inner Sakura's thoughts come out. "You old hag it's not are fault you can't get in!" From that point on Sakura had been thoroughly despised.

_**I think I now love the Girly Bas-Deidara.**_ Inner purred happily, before cackling some more. _**Pretty please let me call the Hag that to her face.**_ Sakura only reluctantly said no.

"-Sakura." Deidara said waving his hand in front of her. Sakura jumped back in surprise, realizing he'd been talking to her this entire time.

"You called me by my name." she said awed. Not Forehead. Forehead Bitch. Or any other colorful thing he could think up. Deidara twitched and went back to scowling, the worry that had softened his face disappearing. And thus he was back to the normal grumpy bastard.

"It _is_ you name." he sneered as if she'd said the most mindless comment every.

"Whatever." She muttered regretting helping him. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist. Turning to scowl at him, she saw his serious face again.

"You gonna tell me who you heard about my sister from." He asked gravely. Inner Sakura wanted to tell him something smart ass-ish, but Sakura hesitated to. There was something different about him now. Almost protective.

"Her name was Kaida." Sakura told him. She had to see his reaction to the name. The reaction to the sister of the girl he'd indirectly killed. She had to see if his reaction fit that of the boy Tsunade had described to her, because, even if he was a rude, strangely prejudice bastard, he was nowhere near that monster.

His face softened and for a second she saw a flash of guilt. He let her go and Sakura looked at him her heart pounding hard. This was the boy who supposedly had driven an innocent girl to suicide?

"Are you really Bakudan Deidara?"

The next second Deidara had her by her hair and close to his face looking furious. Sakura, for the first time ever, actually felt truly afraid of the boy.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura remained silent. Frozen. "Answer me!" he demanded pulling her hair a little.

"Y-You seem much too nice to be the cold boy everyone told me about." Sakura stuttered, omitting Tsunade's name, because she felt a deep instinctive urge to protect her. Sakura honestly thought he considered killing her those few seconds his face remained blank. He let her go though snorting, before he settled on an incredulous look.

"I'm not nice, you baka. Of course, I'm Deidara, I just got tired of being on a leash so I broke it and let my colors show." He told her.

Sakura nodded, but knew he was lying. He knew she knew he was lying. Sakura had never felt so vulnerable in her life. Even if he didn't appear to be the same boy, he was definitely dangerous. And now Sakura seemed to have made herself a threat when he already disliked her. The only question was what to do about it.

_**Know thy enemy.**_ Inner Sakura recommended, as shaken by this realization as Sakura. Sakura nodded, mentally, and quietly told the rattled looking blonde good-bye before fleeing.

_Will it help to know more or will it simply turn me into a threat he no longer seems willing to ignore? _Inner Sakura didn't answer seeming pensive.

_**We couldn't turn back then, can you turn away now?**_

Sakura felt annoyed at that. _It was completely different. That was personal._

_**It's personal now. Whatever baggage he's carrying around is probably what makes him hate us. Not knowing is a threat to our existence. Knowing also seems a threat. But would you prefer danger in ignorance or knowing why you're being threatened?**_

Sakura paused, but only for a second. _Well, we know what we're doing. Don't we?_

_**Yep. We're too curious for our own good.**_

_Hopeful the cat saying guarantees us nine lives too._

_**You forgot the part about satisfaction bringing it back.**_

… … …

Yamanaka Ino was deeply annoyed. Her best friend had been ignoring her, yet again. And then when she'd finally decided to _honor_ Ino with her attention, she'd laughed at Ino's desire to have the first party of the year. Honestly, she knew Sakura was focused on getting good grades to keep her scholarship and everything, but that didn't mean she should waste the best years of their lives. Huffing the girl pulled at the edge of her hair boy. Her blue eyes flickered back and forth down the street. She lingered for a moment on the black nondescript car parked on the curb across the street, before lazy looking at her companions in waiting_._

The only ones left, that Ino actually knew, were the lovely Uchiha Sasuke and his weird blonde friend Uzumaki Naruto. It wasn't that Ino disliked Naruto, he was a funny guy and nice enough, but he so wasn't her type. He'd be cute with one of those shy, sweet girls, like Hyuuga Hinata though. Ino paused at that thought, but filed it away for later. Beside them were two upperclassmen that Ino only knew by reputation and name. But as self-proclaimed Head Gossip that reputation contained quite a hefty bit of information.

Hisha Hidan was the albino Junior who'd come back from summer break with an even worse attitude than before and an obsession with a religion nobody had ever heard of. Hidan had no friends, that Ino had heard of, and didn't seem to want any. It was a pity he was rumored to be insane, Ino decided sadly as she examined his frowning face. He wasn't half bad looking, even when he looked pissed. Ryou Kakuzu was the money-conscious; usually quiet, but definitely odd Treasurer of the Student Council. He was appointed as a last choice because the other one dropped out. The two openly admitted to hating each other, but neither was in one place, without the other being nearby.

Neither would have attracted much of Ino's attention, besides the occasional comment on their oddness if it wasn't for one thing. They felt weird. Ino couldn't explain it and she hadn't told anyone, even Sakura, but she occasional could sense some stuff about people. For instance she knew when her aunt was starting to get cancer, because her body had felt off center.

But these guys weren't like her aunt. No, they felt dark was Ino's best description. Like they were carrying around a taint of something else. Something darker, ancient. She would have told Sakura, but she knew her friend was suspicious of Deidara for whatever reason. Okay, so maybe he did act like a jackass to Sakura, but so what? Sakura could give as good if not more than she got. Ino knew if Sakura knew that she got these vibes off Deidara too her overactive mind would go into hyper drive. It would also mean telling everyone she got the feeling from. Sasuke's brother, Deidara, Sasori, that blue Senior, a red haired Senior, Kakuzu, and Hidan. The thing was the feeling might be powerful, but it wasn't necessarily evil. She doubted Sakura would see it that way though. So Ino wasn't running her mouth anytime soon.

Kakuzu paused in whatever he was saying and looked towards her as if sensing her gaze. She was intensely watching the back of Naruto's head in a few seconds. Only after the creepy 'I-am-being-watched' feeling faded did she dare a glance. Kakuzu was back to talking to Hidan. Ino looked at Sasuke and Naruto not wanting to get caught again. But then the two best friends said something that made her day.

"Come on Sasuke let me come over!"

"No, Naruto, my parents would kill me if they knew I'd let somebody come when they weren't there."

"But I'm your best friend and I'll love you forever if you do! You have Wi-Fi!"

The fools never saw her coming. It took all of fifteen minutes for Ino to convince a now very dazed looking Sasuke to let her use his house for her planned party. Ino was wailing in triumph as the boy, apparently in shock, was pushed into his car by Naruto, who was laughing his head off. And people said Ino didn't have people skills. Smirking the girl returned to her spot to continue her waiting, but scowled when she realized that black car was still there.

That thing was seriously starting to freak her out. It had been coming for a week now and pretty much watching all the kids walk home or get picked up with it's, probably, illegally dark shaded windows. She was starting to become convinced it was waiting to abduct someone. Without meaning to she took a step closer to Hidan and Kakuzu. Weird or not, she could at least see them. Becoming more an uneasy by the moment she took another step closer, this time catching Hidan's attention.

The albino raised a dramatic eyebrow. Honestly, he looked way too handsome for his apparently horrible personality, Ino thought vehemently. His next words ruined these kind thoughts.

"What the hell do you want bitch?" he asked her purple eyes mean. Ino scowled at him, but didn't back down form her closer position.

"None of your business ass." She told him sassily, and turned to look away, but couldn't help eyeing the car again. Hidan snorted, but went quiet at something Kakuzu muttered. Ino ignored both of them. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

Thankfully, she hoped she wouldn't regret thinking that, it was Kakuzu not his ass of a 'friend'. His green eyes were serious and he looked at the car before focusing on Ino.

"Do you know it?" he asked blankly. Ino held back, but only for a minute.

"No, that's the problem. I know everybody's, that ones been parked her for about a week and watching us." Ino told him trying to look as honest as possible. He looked at the car considering.

"Us specifically or…?" he questioned again. Ino shrugged thinking it over.

"Couldn't tell you, but it's usually here when I leave, but if you guys go before so does it." Ino's eyes widened realizing it was true and making the obvious conclusion. She looked at Kakuzu carefully. The boy had shuddered eyes. Ino for some reason, found the mature expression on his face decidedly attractive. "Wonder who you pissed off."

"Who indeed." He said darkly, eyes watching the car with an expression that made Ino's toes curl. Oh, if looks could kill.

"Keep this quiet." He told her eyes threatening her with pain if she didn't. Ino nodded with a smile.

"Definitely." She told him earnestly. Apparently too much so, because he looked suspicious. Ino's widened her eyes innocently. "What?" He moved away, not too far away though, but not before giving her shoulder a little squeeze. Ino smiled. If she waited this could leave to the best gossip ever. And now she had a place for a party. She wondered if Kakuzu, who was looking more attractive by the minute, would come. If he did she only hope he didn't bring the albino.


End file.
